A New Beginning For Everything
by DarkChoWriter
Summary: I did revisions for All Chapters. It is now very readable lol! Plz Review! Short Summary for Last Chapter: A Funeral, A little Confrontation, A Story, Tears, and A Sad Goodbye until the Sequel. : RR The Sequel is up it's Called Darkness and Lightl
1. Letters Throughout the Summer

Disclaimer: Mesa no owns Harry Potter. Enjoy this story and for the first time I've taken time to make revisions so now your eyes can read!! lol!  
  
It's been 2 months now since Cedric's death. Nothing seems real anymore to Cho. Her father has to continue working at the Ministry of Magic nonstop ever since Voldemort came back. At first when she saw Cedric and Harry reappear again that day in the Third Task for the Triwizard Tournament she didn't know what was happening. People were dragging me away from the scene. Cho heard screaming and cries for help. She was led to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Cho was kept isolated in there for an hour or so worrying for Cedric and for Harry. Her 2 best friends Samantha Grint and Paige Adams then came in tears running down their cheek  
  
(A/N: Muh friend Casey's character is Samantha and my character is Paige so please ask before take. lol)   
  
They didn't want to explain what they heard and saw so they took her hand and led her to the hospital wing. She remembered it so clearly even though she wished she didn't. Cho was so confused as they led her through the corridors she kept on asking them what was happening but they replied with gasps to keep in their cries. When they got to the Hospital Wing Cho saw Mr. and Mrs.Diggory. Mr.Diggory appeared to be holding Mrs.Diggory close while she was crying.   
  
"Mrs.Diggory? W-w- what's happening here?" Cho managed to say.   
  
Mrs.Diggory let go of Mr.Diggory and ran over to her, she hugged Cho tightly still crying harder than ever. She then looked Cho in the eye holding a handkerchief close to her mouth.  
  
"Cho.....it's C-Cedric." she said between cries.   
  
"What happened to Cedric? Is he gonna be alright?" she asked.   
  
Cho looked to her friends then to Mr.Diggory whose head hung down. She looked to Madame Pomfrey   
  
"Is he going to be alright? What happened?" Cho asked again. Madame Pomfrey looked so pale as she turned to face her. Her eyes as well were swelling up with tears.  
  
  
  
"He's....he's gone my dear." she replied softly.   
  
Cho felt the tears filling up my eyes. "Gone? No...he can't be. He just can't be!" she cried.   
  
The tears ran down her cheeks she tried to hold them in but she couldn't. Madame Pomfrey then moved away a curtain and as she did Cho gasped and almost fell back. Behind the curtain was Cedric's lifeless body. He was gone...he had left her...Cho was alone.  
  
That day still replays in her mind even as she sits here in her room just remembering everything. Cho's mother tried to console her when she heard about her loss. But her words couldn't help Cho. She was a 16-year-old witch lost, afraid, and hurt. Cho walked down the hallway of her home restless. Her eyes were red and puffy from so much crying. She was clearly depressed and everybody knew it. Cho had her best friend's Paige and Samantha stay over for a while. They couldn't say anything to her though. They felt so bad for Cho. Cho just wanted someone to talk to about this whole situation. Someone she knows who'll understand her...she didn't know who she would talk to exactly until Paige had suggested she talk to the boy who was there the day Cedric had died...Harry Potter.  
  
~***********************************************~  
  
It was another summer holiday at the Dursley's. Back to Harry being treated like he was dog again. He didn't really care. The Dursley's were still afraid about Sirius coming to turn them into beetles while they sleep. So they had made an agreement with him. As long as he wasn't in their way they wouldn't be in his. The days dragged on. Harry was growing restless. Any day now his best friend from Hogwarts Ron Weasley would send an owl to him saying he'd go and stay with him and his family for the remainder of the summer. The sooner the better. Since Dudley had actually come through with his diet he wasn't tubby anymore. He actually got stronger but he wasn't the only one. Harry had gotten stronger too, physical and mentally. Voldemort was back and in full power. He can now touch Harry's skin without getting burned. The wizarding world is now in deep havoc and here he is, Famous Harry Potter stuck in the Muggle World not being able to help. Worst of all he's left with so much guilt. His first and probably only love Cho Chang is heartbroken over her boyfriend Cedric Diggory. Cedric had died that day not Harry. Harry kept on thinking in his mind "I should've died not Cedric." He couldn't stand to see Cho crying that miserable day. Tears running down her delicate cheeks....the tears of an angel. Staying in his room for the rest of his life would've been perfectly fine for him. With all these thoughts in his mind he had soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
::tap tap:: "Not now..." Harry murmured putting his head under his pillow.   
  
::tap tap:: "Hedwig the window's open just go in." Harry groaned.   
  
::tap tap:: Harry got up from his bed to see Hedwig secure in her cage asleep. "What the......?" he said softly.   
  
::tap tap tap:: "Boy! That blasted tapping better stop now before I throw you out of this house!" Uncle Vernon bellowed from downstairs.   
  
Harry sighed and turned to his window. He saw a very beautiful black owl with white streaks on its sides. He let it in and untied the letter from its leg.   
  
"You can rest a little bit over there. Take a little bit of food have some water...you look tired." he said to the owl while stroking its back. The owl nipped Harry's finger affectionately like Hedwig usually did and went over to Hedwigs cage to rest up. Harry looked at the address and couldn't believe his eyes. It was from Cho Chang. He opened it and read the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hi...how are you? How's your summer going and how are those muggles treating you? I just wanted to tell you that you must feel as bad as I do about last year.....and I assure you that I don't blame you for anything that had happened. You shouldn't blame yourself either you know it wasn't your fault. I wanted to ask if well we could talk about it through letters and during school whenever you feel it is appropriate. Write back soon.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Cho Chang  
  
Harry was truly amazed. In his hands was a letter from his crush Cho Chang. The girl he's loved since his 3rd year. Harry stood there for a few moments. It was as though his world just stopped. Until another owl came flying in. It had collapsed on Harry's bed and automatically he knew it was the Weasley's Family owl Errol. He put Cho's letter down and untied the letter and parcels from Errol's legs. He carried Errol over to Hedwig's cage. Hedwig didn't really seem to like him at all.   
  
"Be nice Hedwig. He's had a rough journey." he said to her.   
  
She gave him a stern look but hooted as though she was saying "Fine." The parcels were filled with cakes and mince pies from Mrs.Weasley and Ron's very messy handwriting appeared on a small piece of parchment.  
  
Harry, In one of the parcels there should be a round red and silver ball. When you touch it, it should transport you to the Burrow. Just make sure you have all of your stuff near you and you're ready to go. See you in a few minutes. ~Ron  
  
Harry was utterly confused. He collected everything in his trunk though and had Errol, Hedwig, and Cho's owl in a cage. He folded Cho's letter up and put it in his pocket. He then took out the parcel that contained exactly what Ron had described. Harry held it in his hand for a few moments. Nothing happened.   
  
"How is this suppose to get me to the Burrow-whoa!" he exclaimed.   
  
As soon as Harry had said the words "The Burrow" Yellow lights suddenly gleamed from the ground creating an orb around Harry and his luggage. Harry felt as though he were in a bubble. He saw everything clearly but it seemed to be moving extremely fast. It soon stopped and in front of him he saw Ron.   
  
"Glad you could make it." he said.   
  
"Glad to be here." he replied grinning.   
  
"Mum! Dad! It worked! He's here!" Ron yelled.   
  
Mrs.Weasley came running in, stirring something in a bowl. "Harry dear! Wonderful to see you!" she exclaimed.   
  
Mrs.Weasley hugged him tightly. Harry's glasses feel to the bridge of his nose.   
  
Mr.Weasley walked in mopping his bald spot on the top of his head with a handkerchief. "Harry! So nice to see you again." He said.   
  
Harry grinned. Ron picked up some of Harry's stuff and started bringing it up to his room. Ginny, again once seeing Harry blushed furiously and locked her door. Ron rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath that sort of sounded like "little sisters". When Harry had got up to Ron's room he took out the letter again.   
  
"Ooh who's the letter from Harry?" Ron said trying to snatch it out of his hands but not succeeding.   
  
"It's a letter from Cho." He replied.   
  
"Are you serious?" he asked jaw dropped open.   
  
Harry nodded.   
  
"Well write her back mate you can't just sit here and not write a reply." He said.   
  
"That's just it I don't know what to say." He replied.   
  
Harry sighed hopelessly.   
  
"I'll give you sometime to think then." Ron replied.   
  
He got up and walked for the door. "Write her back..who knows might be the beginning of something special." He said and with that Ron walked out.  
  
Harry took out a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. He started writing hoping it didn't sound so stupid.  
  
Dear Cho,  
  
I'm fine thanks. I've finally gotten away from the Dursley's and I'm currently staying at my best friend Ron Weasley's house. I'd be glad to talk to you about everything that you want to know. Anytime in school is fine with me. We can meet up whenever you like to. Just next time if you're going to send the same owl to the Dursley's again please have it not tap the windows. My muggle uncle almost had a fit.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Harry Potter  
  
He folded the letter up and tied it to Hedwig's leg.   
  
"Get this to Cho, Hedwig. Have a safe journey." He said while stroking Hedwig's back as she was hooting affectionately.   
  
She then took off into the broad day leaving Harry thinking many new thoughts and hopes.  
  
Cho kept on thinking in her mind "Was it smart of me to have sent a letter to Harry Potter? I mean we haven't been exactly close at all..but technically he's the only person who I can talk to who will understand what I'm going through."   
  
Her 2 best friends Paige and Samantha and herself was sitting out in Cho's balcony. Samantha was going on about her crush on Ronald Weasley. Paige was just listening on while pretending she was falling asleep when Sam wasn't looking. Cho laughed a little at this. Suddenly a beautiful snowy owl flew on a perch on her balcony.   
  
"'Ello there" she said.   
  
Cho untied the letter and saw that it was a reply from Harry. She read it and sighed with relief.   
  
"Got a letter back from loverboy?" Paige said while grinning.   
  
"What are you talking about Paige? Harry's just a friend." Cho said while blushing slightly.   
  
"Uh huh. Yea sure." Samantha said.   
  
"Should we really trust her Sam?" Paige said.   
  
Samantha shook her head. "Nah." She replied laughing a little bit.   
  
"Gee thanks you guys." Cho said sarcastically.   
  
"Well what did he say?" Sam asked.   
  
"He said that it's alright with him. And that we can talk about whatever I need to talk about with it." Cho replied.   
  
"Are you going to write back?" Paige asked.   
  
"I guess...I have no other choice." she replied.   
  
Paige handed her a quill, some parchment, and a bottle of ink. As Cho was writing   
  
Samantha said "Add in oh and please tell Ron that my friend Samantha said hi."   
  
They all laughed. "Alright if you say so." she replied.   
  
Writing to Harry was a start for her they'd get closer as friends' everyday. And that's all they'd stay friends....or so she thought.  
  
Please R+R. It's greatly wanted. ^_^ 


	2. The Talk on the Train

Disclaimer: Mesa no owns Harry Potter. Enjoy this story and for the first time I've taken time to make revisions so now your eyes can read!! lol!  
  
Paige and Samantha soon became restless with Cho. It was over an hour and all she had gotten on to the parchment was Dear Harry.   
  
"Cho would you please just write something?" Paige asked.   
  
"I don't want to make a fool of myself." she replied.  
  
"You won't just write and send. Then see what happens from there." Samantha said.   
  
Cho knew they were right. She wouldn't be getting anywhere if she had just sat there on her balcony for the rest of the night. Cho began writing and heard sighs of relief from Sam and Paige. She couldn't help but laugh a little at them. It took only 10 minutes for her to come up with a letter that didn't make her sound like she was asking for so much. Cho couldn't do that yet this was only her second letter to Harry. Cho folded the letter up and sent it back with Harry's owl.   
  
"Have a safe journey." she said stroking its beautiful snowy white wings.   
  
It hooted affectionately and nipped her finger affectionately as well. Cho smiled slightly and Paige and Samantha had collapsed on the floor laughing. She turned to them arms folded.   
  
"What's so funny?" she asked.   
  
"The owl. It loves you Cho. Just as much as it loves Harry." Paige said laughing harder than ever.  
  
Cho picked up a pillow and threw it at her. "Ha ha ha very funny Paige." Cho said sarcastically.   
  
Samantha then stopped laughing. "You did put that I said hi to Ron right?" she asked her.   
  
Cho walked to the entrance of the balcony. "Maybe...maybe not." she said.   
  
Samantha picked up a pillow ready to hit her. She ran for it and for the first time in a long time Cho was actually having fun.  
  
Ron hasn't seen Harry being so nervous in a while now. Every minute of the day Harry would just sit near the window waiting for Hedwig to come back with another letter from Cho. He knew that he really loved her you could automatically tell. Hermione felt the same. She and Ron watched him wait for Hedwig each and everyday. She gave him looks of concern and they'd talk about it when he went up to rest.   
  
"I'm still really worried Ron. What if Cho is just leading him on? What if he gets his heart broken again?" she said.   
  
"I dunno. But Cho wouldn't do that to Harry...at least I hope not." Ron replied.   
  
Hermione nodded and looked out to the night sky. She had finally gotten herself to be able to use Sleekeazy's Hair Potion everyday. She couldn't stand having it bushy anymore. Everytime Ron saw her he'd see her in this brand new light. Just like he had seen her last year.  
  
"Ron..." she said.  
  
"Yes?" he replied.  
  
"Ron..Krum invited me to stay for the remainder of the summer at his place." She said.   
  
Ron felt anger rising in his veins the words he said next he still regreted for saying.   
  
"Then why did you come here in the first place then? Why not just stay at your boyfriends house?" he said.   
  
"He's not my boyfriend. I'm just staying there as a guest since he's going to be studying at Hogwarts for a while." She said heatedly.   
  
"Then leave now if you want to! Since you care about him so much to leave here!" he exclaimed angrily.   
  
Ron saw a pained look on her face. The anger was still raging in his veins but it soon went down. She walked off to get her stuff.   
  
"'Mione, Hermione wait!" he yelled after her. Ron walked after her.   
  
"If that's what you want Ron that's what I'll do. I'll leave now." She said.   
  
Hermione poked her head through my bedroom door.   
  
"Harry I'm leaving I'll see you when school starts." She said.   
  
Harry got up utterly confused. "What..? Aren't you staying here Hermione?" he asked.   
  
He walked after her too.  
  
"Apparently not. Apparently Ron doesn't want me here so I'm staying with Viktor for the remainder of the summer." She replied.   
  
She opened the door to Ginny's room who was still wide awake.   
  
"Hermione, where are you going?" she asked.   
  
"To stay at Viktor Krum's house for the rest of the summer." She replied.   
  
"But why?" she asked.  
  
"Apparently I'm not wanted here." She said.   
  
Ron noticed she was fighting back tears. "Hermione please..." Ron began to say.   
  
"No if you don't want me here I won't be here. I'll see you all in Platform 9 ¾." she said while holding the red and silvery transporter in her hand.   
  
"Crookshanks come on." She said.   
  
Crookshanks went over to her side. She held the transporter tightly.  
  
"Viktor Krum's manor." She said.   
  
A large orb then went around her and she had disappeared. She was gone. She had gone to Viktor Krum. Ron had lost his chance to become closer with Hermione.  
  
The last weeks of the summer passed by quickly. Harry and Cho continued to send letters to each other. They learned so much about each other. And at the last week before they would meet up at Hogwarts Harry and Cho agreed that they'd meet up at Platform 9 ¾ to talk. Ron seemed deeply depressed though. Hermione would send letters occasionally back to the Burrow. Usually for either Harry or Ginny. Ron was in an extremely bad mood when it came to the day they were to go to Platform 9 ¾. Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George chose not to say a word to him throughout the journey. When they got to the station everybody got everything they needed in their trolleys.   
  
"Have a wonderful year my dears." Mrs. Weasley said.   
  
She hugged Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and then Harry. Fred and George walked up to the platform. They leaned in casually and disappeared. Ginny run through the platform. Harry and Ron then did the same as Fred and George. Once they got on the train they met up with many old friends. Ron decided to sit with Fred and George to discuss the future of the Wealseys' Wizard Wheezes. Harry caught a glimpse of Hermione sitting with Ginny, and two unfamiliar girls who he has never seen. One of them had mid-back length golden blond hair, and hazel-green eyes. The other had medium length black hair and shimmering brown eyes.   
  
(A/N: Obviously it's Samantha and Paige. lol)   
  
He waved to them all and noticed the two unknown girls were giggling a bit.  
  
He walked off to another compartment completely confused because of what the two girls did. He walked into one of the compartments. In the compartment he saw a girl with shoulder length black hair and a petite figure running her hands through the pages of a book.   
  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked the girl.   
  
The girl looked up. It was Cho.   
  
She smiled slightly and replied "Sure Harry. Take a seat."   
  
Harry sat across from her smiling slightly as well.   
  
"What're you reading?" he asked.   
  
"Hopeful Flower by Alexa J. Thompson." She replied.   
  
"What's it about? He asked.   
  
"A girl who's trying to find a meaning in life and the only way she can find it is through love." She replied blushing slightly, still smiling.   
  
"Must be a great book." He said.   
  
"It is. It really is." She said.   
  
She closed the book and put it back in her bag. There was an awkward silence for a few moments. The plump witch with the snacks on the trolley came by. Harry brought two cauldron cakes. One for him and one for Cho.   
  
"Thank you" she said as he handed her the cauldron cake.   
  
"No problem." He said.   
  
They soon got into conversation about Quidditch. They were discussing about tactics for Quidditch.   
  
"I could've beaten you easily that day." She said smiling slyly.   
  
"You wish. My firebolt against your Comet Two Sixty. I beat you fair and square." He said.   
  
They both laughed a little bit.   
  
"Well the tables have turned Mr. Potter. I now have a Nimbus 2004. New model came in last month. I got it and it's almost as good as the FireBolt" she said grinning.   
  
"Keyword Miss. Chang "almost" that's the keyword." He said laughing a little bit.   
  
She hit him on the arm playfully.   
  
"We'll just have to see how well this works then. So how about this? You and me meet up at the Quidditch Pitch somewhere next week. Next week you can pick the day and time." She said.   
  
"Fine I'm up for a challenge. " he said grinning.   
  
"Then it's date. Just you and me Mr. Potter" she said.   
  
Suddenly they both looked away blushing slightly.   
  
"Yea..just you and me." Harry said still smiling.   
  
Cho turned to look at him. She smiled sweetly.   
  
"Harry I have something to tell you..I-" she began to say.   
  
Suddenly the two girls from before came into the compartment.   
  
"Cho! There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you!" the blonde haired girl exclaimed.   
  
"Well I've been here the whole time." She replied to the girl.   
  
"Ooh I see..and with.who is this person?" the black haired girl said.   
  
Cho looked at her giving her a you-know-who- this-is look. She sighed and turned to Harry.   
  
"Harry these are my two best friends." She said.   
  
She pointed to the blonde haired girl.   
  
"That's Samantha Grint." She said.   
  
"Pleasure to meet you." She said while holding out her hand.   
  
Harry shook it and nodded.   
  
She pointed to the black haired girl. "And this is Paige Adams." She said.   
  
"Charmed I'm sure." She said shaking his hand as well.   
  
Harry looked at Cho who looked at him. She smiled slightly and he did the same.  
  
The train soon came to a stop. Paige and Samantha had run off somewhere which Cho knew they had done on purpose. She got up and out of the train. Harry followed her. He saw Hagrid and waved to him. Cho than turned to Harry once more.   
  
"I guess I'll see you at the feast?" she asked.   
  
Harry nodded. "Yea you will. See you later." He said smiling.   
  
"See ya later than." She replied grinning.   
  
Then Cho had done something that Harry didn't expect she would ever do. She gave him a hug. Once out of the hug Cho blushed a light shade of red.   
  
"I'll see you around then bye!" she said.   
  
Cho then ran off to find Paige and Samantha. Harry was left there grinning broadly.   
  
"Hey Harry!" Someone called.   
  
Harry turned and saw Ron beckoning him to the carriage. He ran over to him.   
  
"So where were you I was looking for you everywhere." He said.   
  
"I was in another compartment with Cho." He replied still smiling broadly.   
  
"What happened?" he asked.   
  
"Nothing I can tell you..yet." he said.   
  
"Aww come on Harry! I'm your best friend!" he said.   
  
"Maybe later. Not now." Harry said laughing a bit.   
  
Through the whole way to the castle Ron kept on trying to persuade Harry to tell him. Harry still refused but as the carriages were moving his got across to another and he saw who was sitting in there. Cho. He saw her and she saw him. They both smiled and waved to each other. The whole way Harry thought about the hug he had gotten and the conversation he had gotten into with her. He was also thinking about his date set with her the following week. Harry's life seemed to mean something more now..he just hoped when he would continue to figure things out they would be with Cho..  
  
  
  
Please R+R. It's greatly wanted. ^_^ 


	3. The New Year

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is the 3rd chapter hope you like it. Please R+R.  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall.   
  
"I hope they hurry up with the Sorting Ceremony. I'm starving here." Ron said.  
  
"Ron, you say that every year." Harry said.   
  
"Yea so?" Ron said.   
  
Harry shook his head smiling a bit. The Sorting Ceremony did end rather quickly though. Once it had ended everybody thought the food would finally appear.   
  
"Finally. One more word and I swear I'm gonna die. Bring on the food!" Ron said as he picked up his fork and knife.  
  
  
  
But Dumbledore then stood up to make an announcement. Ron groaned and started banging his head on the table.   
  
"Mr.Weasley I reassure you that the food will be out soon." Dumbledore said.   
  
Ron turned red and hid his face from everybody who was staring in his direction. Harry saw Hermione sitting a few seats in front smiling slightly with satisfaction.   
  
"Welcome to a New Year at Hogwarts! I have a few announcements I'd like to make clear. Of course Quidditch is back again." He said.   
  
Cheers sounded, applauds were heard. Harry caught a glimpse of Cho who was cheering as well.   
  
"The captains for the Houses of this year is as follows." He said.   
  
A tense silence was held in the Great Hall.   
  
"The Quidditch Captain for Slytherin...Mr. Draco Malfoy." He said.   
  
The Slytherins cheered and applauded for Malfoy as the last 3 houses barely applauded.   
  
"The Quidditch Captain for HufflePuff...Mr. Justin Fletchey" he said.   
  
A more vigorously applaud was heard.   
  
"The Quidditch Captain for Ravenclaw...Miss Cho Chang." He said.   
  
Applauds sounded loudly throughout the Great Hall. Screams that sounded like "Way to go Cho!" were heard. Harry caught her eye and smiled. Cho nodded grinning back and looked back to Dumbledore still smiling.   
  
"And the Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor..Mr.Harry Potter." He said.   
  
Cheers sounded loudly again throughout the Great Hall. Harry felt pats on his back from Ron, Lee Jordan, Neville Longbottom, and many others. He could see Cho was applauding for him and couldn't help but blush a little bit.  
  
Once the excitement had died down Dumbledore spoke again.   
  
"Second, I would like to address that the prefects for this year shall change. Instead of 2 to each house it will be 3 prefects to each house." He said again.   
  
Light claps were heard around the hall. Hermione seemed to be the only one applauding loudly and fast. Professor McGonagal handed Professor Dumbledore a roll of parchment.   
  
"The prefects are as follows." He said.   
  
"The Three Prefects for Slytherin...Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Vincent Crabbe."   
  
Once again light claps were heard.  
  
"The Three Prefects for HufflePuff...Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, and Justin Fletchey." He said.   
  
Light claps again were heard. It was obvious that nobody really liked prefect duty.   
  
"The Three Prefects for Ravenclaw....Samantha Grint, Paige Adams, and Cho Chang."   
  
A little more enthusiastic applauds were heard.   
  
"And the Three Prefects for Gryffindor...Hermione Granger ("No Surprise there" Ron muttered), Harry Potter, and Ronald Wealsey!" he said.   
  
Harry and Ron were amazed. They never imagined they'd be prefects especially with their records. Vigorous applauds were heard.   
  
"Yes yes well done. To all Prefects please meet up her at the staff table after the feast." Dumbledore said.   
  
He then clapped his hands and the food appeared. Near the end of the feast Harry and Ron got up and walked to the staff table. Professor McGonagal presented them with their prefect badges. Cho was nearby getting her badge from Dumbledore along with Hermione. She looked at Harry and smiled. He smiled back and walked over to her.   
  
"So…looks like we both made Quidditch Captain and Prefects." She said.   
  
"I guess so." He replied.   
  
"Potter? Chang? Please do try to pay attention." Professor McGonagal said.   
  
They both turned around and faced Professor McGonagal.   
  
"As I was saying before..you will not be staying in your regular Dormitories. You will be staying in the Prefects Dormitories. Of course the rooms are separated. Girls to Right, Boys to the Left. I shall lead you all to the Prefects Dormitory and on the bedstand in each of the rooms there should be a piece of parchment with the password to the Prefects Bathroom. Please Follow me." She said.  
  
Harry along with the rest of prefects followed her down a pathway. They got up to a portrait of a small little girl.   
  
"Password please." She said sweetly.   
  
"Squiggly Wiggle" Professor McGonagal said.   
  
"Thank you. You may enter madams and sirs." The girl said. She did a small curtsy and the portrait swung open.   
  
The Prefect's Common Room was by far more elegant than the regular common rooms. The fire looked like it would never die down. The couches were more soft and covered with velvety coverings. The staircases looked spiral and many live figurines were in there.   
  
"I trust you will know where your dormitories are. Your things should be in the dormitories." She said.   
  
Professor McGonagal turned and then left.   
  
"Great..we're stuck here with Scarhead, Mudblood, and Weasel."   
  
A cold drawling voice said. It belonged to no other than Draco Malfoy.   
  
"Have no idea why they'd choose you Weasel. You're least likely to be chosen." He said.   
  
"Leave him alone." A voice said.  
  
It was Samantha Grint the Ravenclaw Prefect.   
  
"Oh Weasels' got a girlfriend now? None other than Grinch." He said.  
  
Crabbe and Pansy snickered.  
  
"Leave them be Draco. Don't create any trouble." Said another voice.   
  
It belonged to Cho. As soon as Draco saw her he smiled.   
  
"Cho…so nice to see you again." He said.   
  
"Wish I could say the same." She replied.   
  
Draco took her hand and kissed it. She looked away in disgust. She wiped her hand with a handkerchief.   
  
"Draco just go. We'll all sadly see you in the morning." She said.   
  
Draco still smiled. "Hope to see you first." He said and with that he left up to the boys dormitory along with Crabbe while Pansy went up to the girls dormitory giving Cho an envious look.   
  
Hermione, Sam, and Paige went up as well along with the other prefects leaving Harry and Cho alone in the common room. Cho sat down a little frustrated. She was muttering under her breath "good for nothing slimey little git." Harry walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"You alright?" he asked.   
  
Cho looked up and smiled slightly. "I'll be fine." She replied.   
  
"I'm guessing you don't really fancy him either." He said.   
  
"Just a tad." She said smiling a little bit.   
  
Harry smiled slightly. Cho sighed and looked in the fire. Harry knew by the look on her face she was deep in thought. She then looked around as though everything in the common room was so familiar.   
  
"Familiar?" he asked.   
  
Cho nodded. "When Cedric was still alive and he was a prefect..or technically in his case Head Boy...he'd take me in here and we'd sit here for hours and hours just talking about so many things." She said softly.   
  
She turned and faced the fire again. Her eyes gleamed in the fire and tears started to form.   
  
"And the last time I was ever here with him was the day before the Third and Final Task in the Triwizard Tournament." She folded her arms together and tears started to run down her cheek.   
  
Harry went over to her, he hesitated at first but then he put his arms around her to comfort her.   
  
"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." She said trying to stifle back her cries.   
  
"Shh, it's ok really it's ok." He said soothingly.   
  
Cho turned and hugged Harry again. They stayed in a friendly embrace for a few moments.   
  
"Just promise me you'll never cry again..cause I hate to see you cry." He said.   
  
Cho looked at him, smiled slightly, and blushed a little.   
  
"I'll keep that promise." She replied.   
  
Harry smiled and let her go. Cho began to walk up the stairs to the Girl's Dormitory but then she turned to face him again.   
  
"Are we still up for next week?" she asked.   
  
Harry nodded and grinned. "You bet." He replied.   
  
She smiled. "Just inform me about the day and time and I'm yours." She said while walking up the stairs.   
  
Harry nodded. "I will. Good night." He said.   
  
"'Night" she said.   
  
Cho then walked up the stairs and into the Girls Dormitory. Harry sighed and he could hear stifled laughter from upstairs.   
  
"Loverboy and Lovergirl in an embrace." Said a familiar voice.   
  
It belonged to Ron.   
  
"Ron be nice it wasn't that long." Another voice said.   
  
"Ah my dear Samantha see that is where you are wrong." He said.   
  
Samantha laughed.   
  
"Will you two just leave?" Harry said but he couldn't help but smile.   
  
"Come on milady let's leave loverboy to think." Ron said while holding out his arm.   
  
Samantha took it and they walked off laughing their heads off. Harry shook his head still smiling. He walked up the stairs to the Boy's Dormitory, he walked in and settled in his bed. He lied awake for a while but soon drifted to sleep with visions of Cho in his mind.  
  
Please R+R. It's greatly wanted. ^_^ 


	4. Surprising news and The Quidditch Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is the 4th chapter hope you like it. Please R+R.  
  
  
  
The next morning Harry went down to the Great Hall to see a very red Ron.   
  
"You ok?" he asked as he sat down across from him.   
  
"I'm more than ok." Ron said dreamily.   
  
Ron soon got into a trance causing Harry to swing his hand up and down in front of his face.   
  
"'Ello? Ron? Ron? Can you hear me? Hogwarts to Ron! Hogwarts to Ron!" he said.   
  
But still Ron simply looked somewhere and he began to trail his fork into a bowl of chips.   
  
"Alright then..someone must have gotten up on the right side of the bed this morning." He said.   
  
Ron then picked up his fork with the chip on it and dipped it in mash potatoes.   
  
"Um...Ron?" he said.   
  
But Ron had already eaten the chip. Harry looked away and saw Cho sitting alone.   
  
"I'll be back alright?" he said.   
  
Ron replied with a simple nod he still had that dreamy look in his eyes. Harry shook his head and walked over to Cho.   
  
"Is this seat taken." He asked.   
  
"Not at all. Take a seat." She replied smiling.   
  
"What's a girl like you doing her sitting alone?" he said.   
  
Cho blushed slightly. "Well, what's a guy like you doing here sitting with a girl like me?" she said.   
  
"My best friends' gone crazy." Harry said.   
  
"Ron? Going crazy?" Cho said laughing a bit.   
  
Harry nodded and grinned a little bit.   
  
"Well you're not alone. Apparently by what Paige has been telling me Samantha's acting the same way Ron is. Ironic isn't it?" she said while picking up a piece of toast.   
  
"Weird...." he said.   
  
They sat in silence for a few moments for a while.  
  
"Take a little bit of toast." She offered.   
  
Harry took a piece and nodded "Thanks." He said.   
  
They sat in silence again. Harry didn't know why he said what he did next but he was sort of relieved that he did.   
  
"I've come up with a date and time for our little Quidditch date." He said out of the blue.   
  
Cho looked at him blushing slightly since he had said "date".   
  
"What day and time then?" she asked.   
  
"Next Friday after dinner." He said. Cho nodded.   
  
"That's fine with me." She said.   
  
Suddenly Samantha came walking in. She too looked like she was in a trance.   
  
"Sam? Are you alright?" Cho asked.   
  
"Uh huh..just fine." She replied dreamily.  
  
Samantha sat down next to Cho. She picked up a carrot stick and dunked it in her goblet of orange juice.   
  
"S-sam, Sam, I don't think you're gonna wanna eat that." Cho said.   
  
"Huh?" she said as though she was in a trance.   
  
"I'm warning you now don't eat that carrot." She said cautiously.  
  
Samantha then looked at Harry. "What is she talking about? This carrot is very edible." She said and with that Samantha took a bite causing Cho and Harry to look away in disgust.   
  
But Samantha didn't care; she still had that dreamy look in her eyes. Cho covered one side of her face and mouthed to Harry "Our best friends have gone crazy!" Harry and Cho held in their laughter. Samantha sighed dreamily.   
  
"Samantha one more sigh and I swear I'm gonna gag." Cho said while she pretended to gag.   
  
Harry and Cho laughed. Samantha glared at her.   
  
"Then I'll just go somewhere else than Cho. If you don't want the presence of l-...nevermind I'll just see you later." She said.   
  
Samantha than got up and left the Great Hall. A few moments after she did Ron went out of the Great Hall.   
  
"I think they've gone to plan revenge." Harry blurted out.   
  
Cho looked at him. "How so?" she said.   
  
"They were eavesdropping and spying on us last night in the Prefect common room." He said blushing slightly.   
  
"Oh.." She said blushing slightly too.   
  
Harry and Cho looked down for a moment still really utterly embarrassed. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Hermione.   
  
"Here are your schedules" she said handing Harry his schedule and Cho hers.   
  
"Thanks." Cho said.   
  
Harry read through his schedule and found a special note mark in it.   
  
"Study for O.W.L.S?" he said to himself.   
  
"You're gonna need to. Those are really important." Cho said smiling a bit.   
  
"Is it hard?" he asked.   
  
"Everything is easy if you study well. Potions…I don't even wanna talk about it. He's determined to make everyone fail but you can pass that part of the test." She said.   
  
"I don't know…Snape's never really...liked me that much." He said.   
  
"He's never really liked anybody but the Slytherins." Cho said laughing a bit "But if you want I can help you study and get a passing grade."   
  
Harry looked at her. He smiled and nodded. "That'd be great." He said.   
  
The bell than rang. They both got up and started running for their classes. (Cho's was divination and Harry's was Care for the Magical Creatures)   
  
"I'll see you later and on Friday!" Cho yelled.   
  
With that she was gone and Harry was left running outside to Hagrid's hut.  
  
Friday came very quickly. Ron would always mysteriously disappear every evening before dinner. Harry would never be able to find him anywhere. He questioned Hermione but she didn't care. She was still of course mad at Ron about his outburst at the Burrow. Harry was starting to think Ron was trying to avoid him though. Or at least that he was keeping something from him. Everytime he'd talk about Cho and her friends Paige and Samantha, Ron would turn a light shade of red. Harry didn't get why he was keeping something from him but he wanted to figure it out. Harry set out to the Quidditch Field that evening with his Firebolt. It had been ages since he last flew on it. Which was the first task for the Triwizard Tournament. It would be at least a little bit relieving for him to return to the Quidditch Field again. He walked into the field suddenly imagining the large audience of people cheering from the stands. He then looked up and saw Cho was already up in the air flying. She had her hair tied back in a ponytail and she seemed very focused. He then saw it. The Golden Snitch. She flew after it and caught it. She hovered for a moment smiling a bit, holding the snitch tightly in her grasp. She then spotted Harry and waved. He smiled and waved back. She flew down to the ground over to Harry.   
  
"Hey." She said.   
  
"Hi" he said.   
  
"Well Mr. Potter are you ready to see who can catch the snitch first?" she said slyly, grinning.   
  
"Yes…as a matter of fact I am Miss. Chang." he said.   
  
He then flew up into the air at top speed.   
  
"Hey!" Cho yelled.   
  
"But I know I'm gonna get it first!" he yelled down to her.   
  
Cho laughed a little bit and mounted her broom and flew up. She flew over to him so that she was across from him.   
  
"Once I release the snitch, the game begins." She said.   
  
"Then let the game begin!" Harry said triumphantly.   
  
Cho rolled her eyes and grinned. "1..2..3!" she said.   
  
Cho released the snitch and flew after it at top speed. Harry flew after her. Cho saw the snitch fly down she went after it but Harry flew in front of her blocking her from it.   
  
"Gee thanks!" she said.   
  
"Don't mention it!" Harry replied flying after the snitch once again.   
  
Cho then suddenly flew in front of him.   
  
"Old move still good." She said grinning.   
  
She saw the snitch again and flew after it. Harry once more followed her again. It went on and on like this for over a half an hour. Harry and Cho both saw it one last time flying near the ground. They both flew for it arms reaching out for it. Harry's hand was near it but then Cho accelerated herself up more. It was getting close. They were less than 2 feet from the ground. The snitch getting closer until suddenly..::boom!:: Cho and Harry were both on the ground. They had collided and their brooms were whirling around on the ground. Harry slowly got up seeing the snitch in his hand. He didn't care though. He saw Cho lying on the ground. She looked unconscious.   
  
"Cho? Cho?! Are you alright?" He said going over to her.   
  
Harry helped her up slowly.   
  
"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Cho said softly.   
  
She laid a hand on her right ankle.   
  
"You alright?" he asked.   
  
"I think it's twisted." She said.   
  
Harry picked her up. They both blushed slightly but Cho put her arms over him and he carried her over to the hospital wing.   
  
"What about our brooms?" she asked.   
  
"I'll go get them while Madame Pomfrey heals you." He replied.   
  
Cho nodded. They got into the Hospital Wing. Harry put her down on one of the beds. Madame Pomfrey came rushing in.   
  
"What's wrong?" she asked sort of panicking.   
  
"It's alright don't panic. I just twisted my ankle." Cho said.   
  
"Oh…right... Alright Miss Chang it'll take about two minutes for me to mend that and I'm warning you it will be slightly painful." She said.   
  
Cho nodded. Harry took out his wand and shouted "Accio Firebolt and Nimbus 2004!" The brooms came flying in.   
  
"Quidditch practice I presume?" Madame Pomfrey said as she tapped her wand on Cho's ankle and a blue light shown from it.   
  
"Sort of...kind of..." Cho said as she winced slightly in pain.   
  
Once she was done Cho slowly got up from the bed.   
  
"Be more careful now." Madame Pomfrey advised.   
  
Cho nodded. "Don't worry I will." She replied. Cho picked up her broom and Harry already carrying his broom followed her out.  
  
They walked to the common room both trying to catch a little bit of breath.   
  
"The firebolt still is the best." Cho said.   
  
Harry smiled slightly. "Let's not count that. Our brooms collided so we'll just not count it." He said.   
  
Cho smiled and said the password to the portrait, which swung open afterwards.   
  
"If you say so." She said.   
  
They saw Paige and Hermione studying at a table in the common room.   
  
"Studying again Paige?" Cho asked as she sat down in one of the couches.   
  
"Yep. Better now than later." She replied.   
  
Cho rolled her eyes. Harry sat down next to her looking at the fire. Ron and Sam then came in surprisingly hand in hand. Cho, Paige, and Hermione were shocked.   
  
"Everybody I wanna announce that Samantha and I are together." Ron said...  
  
Cliffhanger!!!! Muahahaha. Please people I want some reviews! I'm feeling so unloved! ( lol. Ok please review pweese? Lol thanks. Chapter 5 will be up soon. 


	5. The Fight and Maybe A Little Spark of Re...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is the 5th chapter hope you like it. Please R+R.  
  
They all sat in amazement.   
  
"Since when?" Harry asked breaking the silence.   
  
"Well, since the first night we were here" Ron said blushing slightly.   
  
Cho got up and walked over to Samantha.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me and Paige this before?!" Cho exclaimed.   
  
Cho gave Samantha a hug and she was smiling.   
  
"I-I- well, we decided that it'd be wise to keep it a secret for a while." She replied looking at Ron.   
  
Ron brought her closer both looking deeply into each other's eyes smiling.   
  
"Awwwww." Paige and Cho said together.   
  
Harry laughed and gave Ron a pat on the back.   
  
"So that's what you've been keeping from me this whole week?" he said.   
  
Ron nodded, face just as red as his hair.   
  
"Pretty much." he replied.   
  
Harry looked at Hermione. She didn't look pleased at all.   
  
"What's the matter Hermione you look like you just swallowed a really bad chocolate frog." Ron said.   
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." She said.   
  
Hermione then snapped her book shut and ran up to the Girls Dormitory.   
  
"What's her problem?" Ron said.   
  
Harry shrugged. Cho looked at Paige and saw her smile had disappeared.   
  
Paige got her books up too. "I'll just see you guys later." she said as she rushed up to the Girls Dormitory.   
  
Samantha let go of Ron's hand and she and Cho went to another part of the Common Room to talk.  
  
Ron sat down still smiling ear to ear. "Samantha's an amazing girl." He said as he glanced over at her and Cho.   
  
Harry nodded. "I'm happy for you Ron." He replied.   
  
"Rough Practice already?" he asked as he saw Harry's dirt-covered face.   
  
"Not really a practice." He said.   
  
"Ooh, then what did you do?" he asked.   
  
"I had a little race with Cho at the Quidditch field. To see who could get to snitch first." He replied.   
  
"And?" he said.   
  
"I ended up getting it.." He began to say.   
  
"Well done mate!" he said while giving Harry a pat on the back.   
  
"But, we collided and she twisted her ankle." He finished.   
  
"Oh, well at least you got to the snitch." He said.   
  
"We're not counting it." He replied.   
  
"You're very confusing Harry…just very confusing." He said.   
  
They both laughed. Ron looked over at Samantha again. He sighed dreamily once more.   
  
"Come off it man. You're going mad." Harry said as he began to drag Ron up to the Boys Dormitory.  
  
Over to where Sam and Cho were they were both trying to conceal their laughter after they had seen Harry and Ron exit.   
  
"So Samantha, you've got your dream guy. The boy of your dreams. Guy you couldn't stop talking about over the summer." Cho said laughing a bit.   
  
"Yeah, I know, and can you believe that he asked me out?" she said.   
  
"Really? That's great!" Cho exclaimed. "I know it was so..magical." Samantha replied as she looked up to one of the figurines which happened to be a heart with an arrow going through it.  
  
(A/N: The love heart sign ya know? Lol).   
  
"Man you must really like that guy." Cho said.   
  
"He's the guy of my dreams. Perfect in everyway." She said.   
  
Paige then came downstairs again apparently looking like she had gotten smacked in the face.   
  
"Paige? Are you ok?" Cho asked.   
  
"No! That little slimey wormball Hermione Granger had to go and slap me in the face!!!" Paige yelled.   
  
"Whoa whoa ok sweetie just calm down. Take deep breaths now." Samantha said as she and Cho led her over to the couches.   
  
Paige had her fists clenched. "And to think that I actually felt sympathetic for her!" she said.   
  
"Sympathetic? For what?" Cho asked.   
  
"She and her little obsession with Ron. She loves him so afraid to tell him. Practically pushing him away for hanging with that Krum guy." Paige said folding her arms together.   
  
"Wait, she likes my man?" Samantha said.   
  
"Yes apparently she does Sam," Paige said. "And if you're ever going to fight her.you better kick her a-"   
  
"Let's just settle this in a rational way ok?" Cho chimed in.   
  
"She's right Paige. Let's not go to those terms." Samantha said.   
  
"What terms?" a voice said.   
  
It was no doubt about it, Hermione. She was trying to act innocent but that didn't get past Paige or Samantha. Samantha's eyes started to glow a light color of red. It was a special trait of hers. If she were mad then her eyes would glow red.   
  
"Sam, Paige.." Cho began to say.   
  
"Cho just stay out of this if you don't want to fight." Paige snapped.   
  
Cho backed away. "You guys this isn't the way to solve things." She pleaded.   
  
"I think it's exactly the way to solve things." Samantha replied.   
  
"Wands or no wands ladies?" Hermione said.   
  
"Either one." Paige said rolling up her sleeves.   
  
"Fine then." Hermione said.   
  
And with that she shouted a spell that made Samantha start speaking another language. Ending up being Chinese. Cho understood her though.   
  
"She says she's going to get you now Hermione, you guys will you please just stop!" she pleaded once more.   
  
"Oh I think not!" Paige said and she threw a punch at Hermione that surprisingly she stopped.   
  
"I may look weak but what you see is what you don't get." She said and she threw her off.  
  
It went on like this for a while. Cho tried calling for help but apparently the room were sound proof. Hermione had a cut lip. Paige had a black eye. Samantha had a small bruise on her stomach and she was still speaking Chinese.   
  
"Guys just call it off please." Cho said again.   
  
"No, not until she apologizes for slapping me." Paige said.   
  
"Not until she apologizes for stabbing me in the back you double crosser!" Hermione yelled.   
  
"Why don't you just apologize for liking my man!" Samantha yelled.   
  
Even though Cho only understood her she did translate it to them.   
  
"I think you guys should just stop now before anyone of you can get seriously hurt." Cho said.   
  
Her hair was very messed up. Her scrunchie was inches away from falling out.   
  
"Fine. I have no time for this I have to study." Hermione said and with that she stormed off into the Girls Dormitory.   
  
"Cho a little help here?" Paige said.   
  
Cho sighed and got them to the couches. She took out her wand and in her mind tried to remember some counter curses and healing charms.   
  
"Brutatis Healius." She said as she tapped her wand on Paige's bruise.   
  
Cho thought long and hard again. "I guess I wasn't the only one reading Standard Book of Spells 5 over and over again." She said.   
  
She placed her wand near Samantha's throat. "Reverius Englisho" she said.   
  
Samantha spoke finally in English. "Thanks Cho." She said.   
  
"Welcome." She said smiling slightly.   
  
Paige and Sam got up both quite embarrassed. "We'll see you later Cho." Paige said.   
  
And with that Sam and Paige went up to the Dormitories as well.  
  
Cho sat back on the couch. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail again and sighed.   
  
"What a night." She said to herself.   
  
Harry walked down seeing her there. He went over to her and sat next to her.   
  
"You alright?" he asked.   
  
"I've been better." She replied.   
  
Harry smiled slightly.   
  
"Most of my day was ok. My night was a total nightmare, but my evening with you was perfect." She said smiling.   
  
Harry blushed slightly. "What was happening before? I heard nonsense words and loud screams." He said.   
  
"Paige, Sam, and Hermione were fighting." She replied.   
  
"Oh. You were stuck in the middle I presume?" he said.   
  
"Yep. I ended up mending Paige and Sam up." She said.   
  
"They're lucky to have someone like you to be there for them." He said suddenly.   
  
Harry and Cho both turned red.   
  
"Well, you sorta have me too you know. I'm here for you when you need me." She said.   
  
"Same goes for me." He said smiling a bit.   
  
"Harry I need to tell you something.." she said.   
  
"What is it Cho?" he asked.   
  
"Well I need to ask you…" she said.   
  
Cliffhanger!!!!!! Once more yes I know I'm evil. Muahaha. Please review people. The more reviews the sooner I'll have chapter 6 up! Please review! 


	6. The Winter Solstice Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is the 6th chapter hope you like it. Please R+R.  
  
"I wanted to ask you…if we could talk about us…talk about Cedric." she said.   
  
"What do you mean talk about…us?" he said blushing slightly.   
  
"Well I wanna know what we are now. I mean are we friends, good acquaintances…anything?" she said.   
  
"Of course we are something Cho…honestly you are one of my best friends out of Ron and Hermione and everybody else I know." He said.   
  
Cho smiled. "You're one of my best friends too. Sometimes you're even better than Paige and Samantha." She replied.   
  
They both smiled. And for the rest of the night they talked away and found out even more about each other. And by the end of the night they were both proclaimed best friends till the end…or so Cho said.   
  
"We'd better be getting some sleep than…" He said.   
  
"Yeah…I guess we should." She replied.   
  
They both walked up the spiral stairs. Harry walked Cho to the Girls Dormitory door.   
  
"Good Night Cho." He said.   
  
"Good night Harry." She replied.   
  
She then kissed him on the cheek, smiled, and walked into the Girls Dormitory.  
  
Over the weeks Cho and Harry would hang out together even more. They were almost inseparable. They'd study together, have little walks in the Garden together after dinner, have their own little Quidditch practices, and of course nightly talks before they'd go to sleep in the common rooms. They soon got into the habit of kissing each other on the cheek for congratulating or for no reason at all. They seemed like they were together as boyfriend and girlfriend. Cho had nothing to say about it. Harry wished it were real though. Even so they were both sometimes embarrassed by remarks that are sent to them when they passed through the corridors. One day though there was a big poster hung up in the entrance hall it read....  
  
bThe following is an announcement to students attending Hogwarts. There will be a Winter/Solstice Ball at the end of December. The band playing will be The Weird Sisters once again. All Students have a choice to be accompanied with a partner, but that is very preferable that you are. Girls are allowed to wear regular dresses. Boys must still follow the code for dress robes. A king and queen, princess and prince of the Solstice award will be held. May the best pair win. Happy Holidays! /b   
  
Harry walked into the Great Hall and sat across from Ron.   
  
"'Ello Ron." He said.   
  
"'Lo Harry. Are you going to the Winter Ball?" he asked.   
  
Harry shrugged. "Dunno yet. Do I really have a choice?" he replied.   
  
"Well, practically everyone's going." He said.   
  
"That still doesn't give me a reason to go." He said.   
  
"I'm going to the Ball with Sam. You should ask Cho to go with you." He said.   
  
Harry laughed a little bit. "Like Cho Chang would ever go with me." He said.   
  
"I think she fancies you just like you fancy her." Ron said.  
  
(A/N: British Slang people. Fancy in England means like)   
  
"How so?" Harry said as he picked up a piece of toast and started to butter it.   
  
"Well, number one you two are always seen together. Number two you two are almost inseparable. And Number three you two are snogging each other on the cheek. It's common love." He said.  
  
(A/N: Another British slang word. Snog means kiss)   
  
Harry shook his head and could feel the heat in his cheeks.   
  
"Just ask her Harry. What'll it hurt?" he said.   
  
"Last time I asked her to attend to something with me she declined." He replied.   
  
"She can't say no to you this year though. Harry, Samantha and I have a strong belief that you and Cho are good for each other this year. We just know it." He said.   
  
"I don't know Ron…" He said.   
  
"Sam and I will be there when you're asking her. You can't go wrong now." He said.   
  
Harry looked over at where Cho was sitting. He then sighed and nodded.   
  
"Alright, alright I'll do it." He said.  
  
All that week though every time Harry would try to bring it up in his conversation with her he couldn't.   
  
"Harry if you don't ask her soon she's bound to already be taken by someone else." Ron said. Harry nodded.   
  
That night Harry and Cho were in the common room apparently laughing really hard.   
  
"Let me be King of Solstice." Harry said while standing up triumphantly "I will not let my people down."   
  
Cho laughed even harder. "Then I shall be Queen." She said while elegantly standing and giving Harry a small curtsy. "Together we shall rule Hogwarts and bring joy to the holidays." She continued grinning.   
  
They both laughed again and sat down.   
  
"It'd be wonderful wouldn't it? Winning such an honor." Cho said.   
  
Harry nodded. "It would be a great honor too." He replied.   
  
Cho smiled slightly. "It's about two weeks before the ball and I still have no one to go with." She said.   
  
This was Harry's opportunity. Cho wasn't taken yet.   
  
"Well, would you-would you-" he began to say.   
  
"Would I what?" she said while raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" he asked, looking away blushing slightly.   
  
Cho too then looked away. She blushed and then smiled.   
  
"I'd love to go with you Harry Potter. It'd be an honor too." She replied smiling.   
  
Harry sighed with relief and looked at her. "You have no idea how long I've been trying to get this off of my shoulders." He said.   
  
She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"Well now you don't have to worry anymore." She said.   
  
He kissed her back on the cheek. "Thank you for accepting." He said.   
  
"Your welcome." She replied.  
  
The two weeks had passed very quickly. All of the girls in the school were fit with giggles. All the boys couldn't care less. Some were sickened by all of it. Ron and Samantha had gotten closer through the days. They had soon become inseperable. Harry and Cho would stay in the common room with them where Ron and Sam would always be either hugging each other or kissing. Cho looked at Harry and pretending to gag. She threw a pillow at the both of them.   
  
"For god sakes you guys get a room will ya?" she said.   
  
They all laughed and they threw it back.   
  
"Fine I know when I'm not wanted." Samantha said sarcastically.   
  
Soon afterwards Samantha and Ron left hand in hand.   
  
It was the night of the Winter/Solstice. Harry and Ron got ready last minute. While Cho and Samantha got ready two hours before. Harry and Ron were waiting in the common room for them. Harry had on regular dark green robes and Ron had on maroon.   
  
"Why do girls always take so long?" Ron said.   
  
Harry shrugged. They both felt taps on their shoulders the next moment. Ron turned around and grinned ear to ear. In front of him was Samantha who was dressed in a mid-thigh length, black, velvet, tank top dress, with black, velvet, and high-heel sandals. Her hair was in a loose bun, she had on lip-gloss, and some glitter in her hair, on her face, and on her arms and chest. She had on a diamond necklace, with matching bracelet and earrings, and her nails were painted red and sparkly. Harry turned and saw Cho smiling at him. She was dressed in the same exact dress as Sam's only it was light blue with white streaks. Her hair was in a half ponytail, she had glitter from head to toe on herself, she had on lip-gloss as well, her nails were painted a nice pure white color, and she had on high-heel sandals that were white. Her jewelry was light blue emerald earrings and a diamond bracelet. In Harry's eyes Cho looked like an angel.   
  
"Shall we get going then boys or are you just going to stand there looking at us in awe?" Samantha asked laughing a little bit.   
  
Harry held his arm up for Cho and she took it. They both looked at Ron and Samantha.   
  
"Um, Ron? I think now would be your time to get your arm out for Samantha to take." Cho said laughing.   
  
"Oh oh, right of course." He said still in awe.   
  
He got his arm out for Samantha to take and she did still laughing a bit.   
  
"You're a sweetie Ron you know that?" Samantha said.   
  
Harry and Cho ran for it because after that Ron and Sam got close to each other once more.  
  
Harry and Cho got into the Great Hall, which was magnificently decorated. The ceiling was a beautiful night sky themed that night. The Weird Sisters were preparing to do a song. Everybody could hear them tuning up. Cho saw Paige with a 7th year Hufflepuff. Harry and Cho waved to them and continued walking. Finally The Weird Sisters started to play a song. It was slow song apparently. When it had started you could her groans from a couple of students and giggles from the others. Harry and Cho faced each other and blushed slightly.   
  
"I don't really know how to dance." Harry said.   
  
"You seemed pretty good last year, but since you say that just follow my lead." She said smiling.   
  
Harry led Cho to the dance floor. Cho put her hand in his, put his other free hand on her waist, and put her other free hand on his shoulder.   
  
"It's not hard just follow the steps and you'll be fine." She said.   
  
To Harry's surprise Cho was right. Cho moved gracefully and Harry followed her "Doing brilliantly well" as Seamus and Dean put it. Hours dragged on but Harry and Cho were enjoying themselves.  
  
Soon McGonagal went on to the stage.   
  
"The picking of the King, Queen, Prince, and Princess or Winter Solstice shall start now. I shall tap my wand on this piece of parchment and whatever name is on it is chosen." She said.   
  
Everybody stopped dancing and stood to face her.   
  
"The Winter Solstice Prince is.." she began to say.   
  
She tapped her wand on the parchment. "Mr. Ronald Weasley."   
  
Applauds sounded throughout the Great Hall. Ron departed from Samantha who had just kissed him on the cheek. He got up to the stage and accepted a special Winter Solstice badge from Professor McGonagal.   
  
"Yes, yes well done Mr. Weasley. Now for the Winter Solstice Princess.." she began to say once more.   
  
She tapped on the parchment again. "Hermione Granger!"   
  
Applauds sounded again. Harry and Cho applauded for her but then Cho stopped.   
  
"Uh oh." she said.   
  
"What?" he asked.   
  
"Harry… Hermione, Paige, and Sam were having a fight a few weeks ago. It was about Ron. Hermione had deliberately slapped Paige in the face and she got upset about Sam and Ron being together. And now with this..I don't know what's gonna happen." She said as she glanced over at Paige and Sam.   
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to Ron about it." He said.   
  
Hermione got up to the stage and accepted her badge.   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the Princess and Prince of Solstice." She said. Hermione smiled broadly.   
  
She had on periwinkle robes and her hair was nice and straight. Ron looked aimlessly at Sam for a call for help. But Sam was nodding and mouthing to him "You'll be alright."  
  
Harry, Cho and the rest of the students silenced again.   
  
"Now for the King of Solstice.." she said.   
  
She tapped the parchment and smiled. "Mr. Harry Potter."   
  
Cho kissed him on the cheek. "Way to go Harry. You deserve this. Go on now." She said grinning.   
  
He departed from Cho and got up to the stage. Ron patted him on the back and Harry accepted his Solstice King badge.   
  
"And now at last the Winter Solstice Queen." She said.   
  
Cho had walked over to Paige and Sam watching on. Sam and Paige looked enviously at Hermione. Professor McGonagal tapped her wand on the parchment for the last and final time. Harry waited anxiously to see who would be Queen. He prayed it wasn't anybody from Slytherin. She saw the results and smiled again.   
  
"Your Winter Solstice Queen is…Miss. Cho Chang." She said.   
  
Applauds sounded loudly again. Paige and Sam smiled at Cho and almost pushed her up to the stage. She went up and accepted her Winter Solstice Queen badge. She walked over to Harry and they both hugged each other.   
  
"The Royals for the Winter Solstice everybody." Professor McGonagal said sarcastically.   
  
Harry and Cho laughed, as did the rest of the students.  
  
Chatters were soon heard once more.   
  
"Before you go on chatting, I must say that the King and Queen will share a special dance. As well for the Princess and Prince." She said.   
  
Harry and Cho took each other's hands once more and walked down to the floor. Ron and Hermione did the same but Ron was trying to keep his distance. Harry put both of his hands on Cho's waist and Cho put her arms over his shoulders. Harry brought Cho close and they started to dance. Cho was laughing silently.   
  
"What's so funny?" he whispered in her ear.   
  
"The fact that we were joking about being King and Queen and now, here we are dancing because we're King and Queen and Solstice." She whispered back.   
  
Harry laughed a little bit. The dance ended an hour later. Everybody was tired and restless. Harry and Cho walked back to the common room for the first time hand in hand. As they walked in they saw that Ron and Sam were saying "Good night" to each other. Harry and Cho took a seat on the couches having another conversation about the ball. They laughed together once more.   
  
"Look at us. King and Queen of Solstice." Harry said.   
  
"Yea, we achieved something very honoring tonight." Cho replied.   
  
Harry got up and took her up as well. They started to dance again. Harry twirled Cho around and then they did a small dunk. They both smiled. Harry brought her up. They soon began to get closer and closer. Harry closed his eyes as Cho did the same. Cho tilted her head and kissed Harry on the lips.  
  
I don't know what this is. I think this is a good ending for chapter 6 but I could be wrong. Lol. Or this could be another cliffhanger you decide. Lol. Please review this chapter. Chapter 7 will be up soon and if you think it's gonna be all fun and perfect.... think again. Dun dun dun! lol 


	7. Sweet Love to Sweet Disaster

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is the 7th chapter hope you like it. Please R+R.  
  
They broke out of the kiss. Harry and Cho smiled.   
  
"Where did that come from?" he asked.   
  
"I dunno really, but it just felt right and hopefully it'll make us become even closer." She said softly.   
  
"We…we're not, Cho are we..?" he began to say.   
  
"If you want us to but that's fine if you just want to remain friends." She said as she pulled away from Harry.   
  
"Cho," Harry said as he took her hand again. "That's all I ever wanted since my 3rd year here."   
  
Cho turned to face him and smiled.   
  
"Don't joke with me Mr.Potter." she said sarcastically as she put her arms over his shoulders.   
  
"But I'm not my sweet Miss.Chang. That day when I saw you coming up in the Quidditch field, as nervous as I was seeing you… well you just almost took it away. Not to mention you did take my breath away." He said.   
  
She smiled again and blushed. "So then does this mean that we're together like Ron and Sam?" she added laughing a little.   
  
"I hope so." He replied and with that Harry kissed her on the lips again.  
  
That truly was a magical night for both Harry and Cho. They had become just as inseparable as Ron and Samantha. The day they announced they were together Ron, Samantha, and Paige went crazy. Cho was dragged away from Harry and was bombarded with questions from Samantha and Paige. Harry just sat there looking at them smiling then he looked to Ron.   
  
"Told you it would result into something special." Ron said.   
  
"Ron, do me a favor." Harry said.   
  
"Yeah?" Ron said.   
  
"Shut up." He replied.   
  
They both laughed and looked on. Cho looked like she was about to faint from so many questions. And then at last Paige and Samantha got her up and led her up to the Girls Dormitory.   
  
"Are we done yet?" Cho asked.   
  
"Barely Cho." Paige said grinning.   
  
"Come on now Cho we all know that you haven't told us everything." Samantha said.   
  
"But I have. At least let me say Good Night to Harry." Cho said.   
  
"Fine." Paige said.   
  
Cho went over to Harry and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"Night Harry this might be the last time you see me in my sane status." She said sarcastically.   
  
Harry got up and held her close to him. He sighed and kissed her on the forehead. He looked at Paige and Samantha   
  
"Don't hurt her now alright?" he said sarcastically.   
  
They all laughed. Cho kissed him on the lips with all of the love she could send.   
  
"That should last you for the night." She said smiling.   
  
She departed from him and joined Samantha and Paige in the Girls Dormitory. Harry and Ron soon went up to the Boys Dormitory. Ron had to stifle in his laughter.  
  
Cho, Paige, and Samantha settled in the Girls Dormitory.   
  
"Since when have you and Mr. Potter been more intimate then you two already were?" Samantha said laughing a bit.   
  
Cho blushed and sat on her bed holding a pillow close to herself.   
  
"We were together since The Winter/Solstice Ball." She said.   
  
"Who asked who out?" Paige asked.   
  
"We both sorta kinda asked each other out." She replied.   
  
Paige and Samantha smiled.   
  
"Well we're both really happy for you. I mean you haven't been this happy since C-" Samantha began to say but Paige had nudged her in the ribs.   
  
"Since Cedric right?" Cho said.   
  
"Cho, Cho we're really really sorry it's just-" Paige and Samantha both said.   
  
"You guys it's ok. Really it is." She reassured them.   
  
But memories of Cedric soon came to her mind. Tears slowly came down.   
  
"Oh come now Cho don't cry." Paige said as she hugged her for comfort.   
  
"Can't help but remember him you know? But, I love Harry. He's the person who I love the most out of my family and friends." She said as she wiped the tears away.   
  
"Well that's good sweetie cause you deserve Harry just as he deserves you." Samantha said.   
  
They all hugged and Cho smiled at them both.   
  
"Thanks that really means a lot to me." She said.  
  
It was late in the night. Probably about one or two in the morning. Cho was awake and thinking about her life and how happy she was to be with Harry. She thought she would be alone but she was wrong.   
  
"Hello Cho." A cold and devious voice said.   
  
It belonged to Draco Malfoy. Cho didn't turn to face him. She simply got up and walked to the spiral stairs.   
  
"Wait, why are you leaving so fast Cho?" he said as he grabbed her arm.   
  
"Let me go now." She said.   
  
"Not until we have a little talk." He said.   
  
"Draco just let me g-!" she began to say but then Draco had kissed her on the lips.   
  
Cho slapped him across the face.   
  
"Your lips taste so sweet Cho." He said.   
  
Cho was disgusted. "Don't you dare touch me ever again." She said glaring at him.   
  
"Oh I'll make sure of that." Said another voice.   
  
Draco and Cho looked up.   
  
It was Pansy Parkinson with a snapshot camera in her hand.   
  
"Pansy, listen I can ex-" Draco began to say.   
  
"Oh Draco you know it's not you who I want to destroy. We're in this together. It's Chang and Potter I want to destroy." She said.   
  
Cho glared at her.   
  
"Hmm, let's see. One owl to Rita Skeeter. This'll be a classic. Chang and Potter and their end." She said.  
  
Cho grabbed for the photo but then suddenly blacked out.  
  
Cho woke up the next day in the Girls Dormitory to hear chattering around her.   
  
"This is ridiculous Cho would never kiss Draco!" Paige exclaimed.   
  
"Yea but this wasn't written by Rita Skeeter it was written by Bethany Johnson. The most honest writer in the wizarding world." Samantha said.   
  
"But still it isn't like Cho." Paige said.   
  
Cho turned and faced them. "Ah." She said.   
  
Cho felt the side of her neck, which had a bruise on it. She laid her eyes on the Daily Prophet and her eyes widened. She looked at Paige and Sam.   
  
"You guys have to believe me I would never ever do something like this to Harry." She said.   
  
"We sort of can and can't Cho. It's just… look who it was written by." Sam said.   
  
She looked at the end signature.   
  
"Bethany Johnson? It can't be Pansy threatened to send it to that Rita Skeeter woman." She said.   
  
"Pansy? What?" They both said.   
  
Cho told them both the true story and added in every single little detail. She told it in her most sincere way.   
  
"Please believe me. I would never ever do this at all. The slimey little git came on to me." She said.   
  
Samantha and Paige than looked at the article again. "You're right.. this does sort of look like Skeeter's work." Samantha said.   
  
"This doesn't solve anything for me though. Harry.. he's bound to believe it," Cho said. "Has he seen this yet?"   
  
Paige and Samantha looked down at the ground and nodded. Cho sighed.   
  
"But then after he saw it he and Ron automatically ran up to the Boys Dormitory. They haven't been out since." Paige said.   
  
Cho sighed once more and tied her hair back. "My life is a living nightmare now." She said.  
  
Paige, Samantha, and Cho walked out of the Girls Dormitory to see Ron and Harry sitting in the common room. Cho walked down head hung low. She couldn't look at Harry. The guilt came to her.   
  
"Cho." He said as he sighed with relief. Harry got up and gave her a hug. Cho was surprised.   
  
"Harry, I- I-I thought you saw the article." She said.   
  
"I did." He said.   
  
"And you're not mad?" she asked.   
  
"The fake version I was surprised at. But then the real story got sent last minute." He replied.   
  
Harry handed her another copy of the Daily Prophet on the cover of the picture of her and Draco it showed that she was trying to pull away from him. She sighed with relief and hugged Harry again.   
  
"I was worried I lost you. I didn't want to lose you because of tabloids." She said.   
  
Harry looked into her eyes. "I've dealed with a lot of tabloids Cho. But I know that nothing can tear us apart. Nothing." He said.   
  
Cho smiled. Harry then kissed her on the lips. She tilted her head on the side of his and whispered in his ear "I love you."   
  
Harry looked at her and smiled. "I love you too." He replied.   
  
Paige, Sam, and Ron looked at them smiling. Sam went over to Ron sat on his lap and he put his arm around her waist.   
  
"Aww the true meaning of love." Paige said out of the blue.   
  
They all looked at her and laughed.  
  
The following weeks were wonderful for Harry and Cho. They had grown closer and on Valentines Day Harry presented to Cho a promise ring in the Great Hall in front of Paige, Sam, and Ron.   
  
"I got it from Hogsmeade. I saw it and thought of you." He said as he slipped the ring on her pinky.   
  
Cho smiled and kissed him on the lips. The ring had two diamond hearts on it.   
  
"Harry please tell me you didn't spend a lot on this." She said.   
  
"My lips are sealed." He replied grinning.   
  
"It's so beautiful. Thank you so much. I love you." She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
He held her hand and said, "This ring represents our love. And that we'll be together for as long as we take it and make it last. This ring represents how much I adore and care for you. I love you Cho Chang." He said.   
  
Cho almost had tears of joy in her eyes. "Stop you're gonna make me cry." She said laughing a bit.   
  
He kissed her again on the lips causing Paige, Ron, and Sam to say "Aww how sweet." Samantha turned to Ron.   
  
"Would you ever do that for me?" she asked.   
  
"I would but I think this is better." He replied while handing her a crystal blue flower.   
  
She took it and looked at it in awe. "It's so beautiful." She said.   
  
"Best part is it'll last a lifetime. Which is hopefully as long as we'll last." He said.   
  
"Aww." She said as tears ran down her cheek.   
  
Samantha kissed Ron on the lips and hugged him.   
  
"Hey! Ron you stole my line!" Harry said sarcastically.   
  
"Come off it man you know it's mine." He said laughing.  
  
Cho walked outside of Hogwarts. It was a beautiful sunny yet breezy day. Harry had just gone to Quidditch Practice. Samantha was spending some time with Ron at Hogsmeade. And Paige who was surprisingly getting along with Hermione again was studying with her in the library. Cho walked around near one of the trees. Until she accidentally bumped into somebody.   
  
"Whoops, oh I'm so sorry Ginny!" she said as she helped her up.   
  
"It's alright Cho I'm not hurt." She said smiling at her.   
  
Since Cho had gotten close to Harry and Ron she had met Ginny and they became instant friends.   
  
"What're you doing?" Cho asked.   
  
"I saw something so remarkable over their near the entrance of the dark forest." She replied.   
  
"Really? What was it?" she asked.   
  
"It was something golden. Not sure what it was though. I was gonna go check it out again. Wanna join me?" she said.   
  
Cho nodded. "I'd be glad to." She replied.   
  
They both walked near the entrance of the Dark Forest. Hagrid was outside mending to some wild creature.   
  
"'Ello Girls!" he said.   
  
"Hi Hagrid." Ginny said.   
  
"Hey Hagrid." Cho said.   
  
Hagrid winked at Cho apparently he knew about Harry and Cho being together. Cho looked over and saw something golden glimmering in the sun.   
  
"It's so beautiful. I have touch it!" Ginny said.   
  
"Wait no Ginny!" Cho exclaimed.   
  
Ginny grabbed it and Cho grabbed on to it and within a flash they were both gone. Worst of all Hagrid had seen the whole thing. He started to run for the castle to get help..  
  
Cliffhanger.I think. Lol. How do you like it? Is it good or bad? Please review. And I've been getting very very flattered for the reviews I've been getting and I want to say without your reviews I wouldn't be able to be write what I do. So I thank you guys so much. ^_^ 


	8. Evil Prevails for now

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is the 8th chapter hope you like it. Please R+R.  
  
Everything happened so fast. One minute Cho and Ginny were standing on the grass with a golden object in their hands and the next they were both on a cold concrete ground.   
  
"Ginny?" Cho said.   
  
"Cho, w-w-where are we?" she said.   
  
Cho looked at the golden object. It appeared to be a golden carved rose. Cho got up and she helped Ginny up.   
  
"We picked up a portkey. I just don't know where we are." She said.   
  
It was dark and gloomy. Cho took her wand out.   
  
"Lumos." She said.   
  
The light came out of her wand and she shined it around the place. It appeared deserted.   
  
"Wormtail, bring on the light for our guests." Said a menacingly evil voice.   
  
They heard a snap of fingers and fire began to come up on torches. Within a second and a snap Cho's wand and Ginny's wand was out of their grasp. They were now with.. Voldemort.   
  
"Ginny, so nice to see you again. Just like how I took over your body in your 1st year." He said.   
  
Ginny stood petrified behind Cho.   
  
"And this must be the lovely Cho Chang. Harry Potter's one and true love." He said again.   
  
Cho glared at him but still had every bit of fear inside her since she was defenseless.   
  
"Barriero Cangieus." He said.   
  
A yellowish and bluish barrier then went around Cho and Ginny. It looked like electrical lines in front of them. Voldemort threw a rock in; it burned up and came out in ashes.   
  
"See ladies, if you try to cross any of theses you'll burn up to a crisp and die an excruciating painful death." He said laughing evilly.   
  
Ginny was whimpering in fear Cho could do nothing but stand there looking at him. She felt like she couldn't do a thing and that this was the day she was going to die.  
  
Harry had just gotten out of the Quidditch Field. He was anticipating to see Cho again. He got back, washed up, and went back to the common room to see a very distraught looking Paige and Samantha.   
  
"Samantha? Paige? What's wrong?" he asked.   
  
Samantha and Paige ran up to him and hugged him tightly.   
  
"Harry it's horrible!" Samantha cried.   
  
"It's Cho and G-G-Ginny!" Paige cried.   
  
Harry pulled them off. "What happened to Cho and Ginny?" he asked.   
  
Samantha and Paige tried to sustain their tears.   
  
"Cho and Ginny, in front of Hagrid's eyes disappeared.." Samantha said.   
  
"Disappeared? What?" Harry said in disbelief.   
  
"H-H-Hagrid said that he saw them holding a golden object. And then they disappeared." Paige managed to say.   
  
"Dumbledore and McGongal think that Cho and Ginny picked up a portkey planted by V-..you- know-who." Samantha said softly.   
  
Harry's world than just stopped. Cho, the love of his life was presumed to have picked up a portkey leading to Voldemort.   
  
"She-She can't be. She just can't. I can't lose her! I won't!" he yelled.   
  
Samantha sunk her head low as Paige did and both cried once more.   
  
"They don't know how to get to them. They're trying to though." Samantha said.   
  
Harry put his face in his hands.   
  
"This can't be happening. I can't lose her." He said voice breaking a bit.   
  
"Harry, just listen. They'll find a way-" Samantha began to say.   
  
"If Voldemort did take Cho and Ginny then it's probably in the same place that he transported me last year." Harry said.   
  
"Y-y-you're not thinking about going there are you?" Paige asked.   
  
"I might as well do so." Harry said as he got up and walked out of the common room.   
  
Samantha and Paige followed him.   
  
"Harry going to him is like a suicide mission. You can't!" Samantha exclaimed.   
  
"Better me than Cho or Ginny." He replied as he walked off down a pathway to Dumbledore's Office.   
  
He got on the elevator to his office. Harry looked at Samantha and Paige. Paige looked like she was gonna tackle Harry down, but she nodded and got up as well. Samantha looked like she was going to reach for her wand but she too nodded and got on. Harry sighed.   
  
"I hope it's the same password..Lemon Drops." He said.  
  
(A/N: I don't remember what it is I'll just say that though. Lol)  
  
Once he had said those words they began to move up.   
  
"Whoa!" Samantha and Paige said almost falling off.   
  
They held on to Harry's robes. When they reached up to the door Harry opened it and walked in. He saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk. Hagrid, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and two people who were Asian. In the corner was a big black dog, which Harry knew was Sirius and a pretty girl with long brownish glossy black hair and light brown and sort of light blue eyes. She sat beside him with her arm over him. She looked no older than 14 and no younger than 12. Harry didn't know who she was but he looked on to Dumbledore as everybody in the room turned around and looked at him, Samantha, and Paige. Hagrid looked down, as did Mr. and Mrs.Weasley. The Asian people looked down as well.   
  
"You must be 'Arry Potter" the Asian female said.   
  
Harry shook her hand but saw tears running down her face. A man was behind her putting his hands on her shoulders as she cried softly.   
  
"We're Cho's parents. We've heard so much about you in her letters to us." She managed to say.   
  
"Hagrid, if you don't mind. Please assist Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and Chang out of the office for a moment. Along with Miss Adams and Grint." Dumbledore said.   
  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore sir." Hagrid replied.   
  
He led them all out leaving Harry, Sirius, and the unknown girl there.  
  
Sirius changed back to his human form went over to Harry and hugged him.   
  
"You alright?" Sirius asked him.   
  
"I've been better trust me on that." Harry replied.   
  
The girl walked over to Sirius again.   
  
"Hi." She said in a quiet voice. Harry shook her hand.   
  
"Hello.." he said.   
  
Sirius looked at Dumbledore and then back at the girl and Harry. He cleared his throat.   
  
"Harry, this is my daughter Danielle." he said.   
  
"Y-y-your daughter?" he said.   
  
Sirius nodded. "You can't tell anybody though. The last time that got out from her old wizarding school, Danielle had a bad reputation for some time. So she's coming here to Hogwarts to be with me and study to be a great witch. But you must keep this a secret Harry promise me that." He said.   
  
Harry looked to Danielle and then at Sirius. He nodded.   
  
"Alright. I promise." He replied.   
  
They all turned to face Dumbledore.   
  
"You've heard about Miss. Chang's and Miss. Weasley's disappearance I presume?" he said.   
  
"Yes Professor. And I want to help to find them immediately." Harry replied.   
  
"I'm afraid that is not possible." He said.   
  
"What? But I have to Professor. If I don't find them I might lose them both forever and I won't let that happen." He exclaimed.   
  
"Harry we understand that the main reason you want to go off is because of Cho, but having you go is too big of a risk." Sirius said.   
  
"Sirius I have to go and save her and Ginny. I care for them both. And I won't let the girl I love die especially not to evil." He said with pleading in his voice.   
  
"But it's just-" Sirius began to say.   
  
"Sirius, Voldemort killed my parents. The two people I would've loved with all of my heart. And now he's got Cho. I won't let her die this way. I won't let Voldemort kill her. It's better if it were me and not Cho or Ginny." He said with finality in his voice. There was a silence in the room.   
  
"I think Harry's right dad. Who are you planning to send off anyway?" Danielle said.   
  
Sirius sighed. "We're not sure yet. We're not even sure where they are." He replied.   
  
Dumbledore got up and got out the peniseve.   
  
"Harry I believe you remember what this is." He said.   
  
Harry nodded.   
  
"Well, look inside and see if you know where they are." He said.   
  
Harry looked in carefully. This time he didn't get sucked in but he saw a clear vision of where Cho and Ginny were. They all watched on.  
  
It had been hours for Cho and Ginny. Both were growing restless. Until they heard Voldemort's voice again.   
  
"Do you girls know what.. this is?" he asked as Wormtail took a sheet off over a mirror.   
  
Cho looked at it closely and read the inscription.   
  
"It's the mirror of erised." She said in a hoarse voice.   
  
"Very good Chang. Do you have any idea what its purpose is?" he said.   
  
"Show you what you desire." Ginny replied softly.   
  
"Well done Weasley. Wormtail, assemble the mirror into the barrier." He said.   
  
The mirror lifted into the air and got in through an opening at the top of the barrier and landed in front of Cho and Ginny.   
  
"Take a look. What do you see?" he said.   
  
Ginny took one look in it. "I see me in my 7th year. I'm head girl and I'm getting top marks for my grades. It appears to be my graduation. My mum and dad are by my side along with the rest of my family. They look so proud." She said softly.   
  
"If only that were to come true. But it can't." Voldemort said.   
  
Ginny cried once more Cho held her for comfort.   
  
"Chang, your turn." He said.   
  
Cho took one look in the mirror. She saw herself and Harry hand in hand smiling at each other with a whole crowd of people in the background. She didn't know what she was witnessing but then she saw a bouquet in her hands.   
  
"My wedding to Harry." She said very quietly.   
  
"Ha. That won't be possible either. Maybe in heaven it will. But in the world it won't be possible. Once, Potter comes here to attempt to save the both of you; in the end all of you will die." He said menacingly.   
  
"No! No-no-no." Ginny cried.   
  
Cho held Ginny again whispering "It's gonna be ok. Don't cry. Please don't cry. It's going to be ok." Cho's heart beated faster than ever.   
  
"Please somebody help." She said softly and desperately.  
  
That was the last vision they saw from the peniseve. Danielle looked like she was at the verge of tears. Harry turned around put his face in his hands and then off again. It was a pain scene for him to see. Especially for what Cho had seen in the mirror and Voldemort telling her it was impossible. Harry knew for a fact that it wasn't. But luckily with the clear vision of the place Harry knew exactly where they were.   
  
"Do you know where they are?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
Harry nodded. "They're in the same underground sorted graveyard Voldemort transported me last year." He said.   
  
"Do you still have the trophy Sirius?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
Sirius nodded. "I do Sir." He replied.   
  
"Then it's time that you and Harry have used it." He said.   
  
"Wait, you're letting my god-son go along with me?" he said.   
  
"Dad, I think what Dumbledore is trying to say is if the both of you go than one can try to fight off Voldemort which is you. And then Harry can try and save Cho and Ginny out of that barrier. Which I do have a counter curse for. I studied it when I was in Beaxbatons." Danielle said.   
  
Sirius looked at Harry "Are you definitely positive you're willing to go?" He said.   
  
Harry nodded once more. "If I don't than I know I'll regret it forever." He said.   
  
Sirius, Harry, Danielle turned to Dumbledore and they started to create a diverse plan. Harry walked out of Dumbledore's office an hour later. Samantha and Paige were still waiting for him. This time Ron was accompanied with them.   
  
"What happened?" they all said.   
  
"Sirius and I are going after Voldemort." He replied.   
  
"What?! When?!" Paige exclaimed.   
  
"As soon as Danielle retrieves the trophy from last year for the Triwizard Tournament." He replied.   
  
Harry kept on walking towards the common room. Ron, Sam, and Paige were pleading with him not to go but it didn't work. Harry was strong about going. He knew it was a suicide mission. He knew that he might die from trying to save Cho and Ginny. But if that's what it would take to save Cho then that's the risk he would take.  
  
How's that chapter? You like? Please Review. I'm hoping to get at least up to 40 reviews for this story which means 10 more reviews to achieve that. Thank you guys! Chapter 9 will be up soon. 


	9. Holding on to Dear Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is the 9th chapter hope you like it. Please R+R. And I warn you now you might need a tissue for this cause I swear as I was typing this it was breaking my heart.:(  
  
More hours passed by. The barrier was still up and glowing very strongly. Ginny was lying on the ground apparently tired from so much crying. Cho couldn't sleep, nor was she tired. In her mind she was still thinking about what she had seen in the Mirror of Erised. Marriage, and to Harry too. Cho curled up and she held her knees close to herself. She looked at the promise ring Harry had given her. Tears started to form in her eyes. She knew Voldemort only wanted her so he could kill Harry. She knew once Harry would find out she was gone he'd go and find her as soon as he could.   
  
"Please don't come for me. It's better for me to die than you." She said softly to herself.   
  
Even though she knew he couldn't hear her she sighed deeply and before falling asleep she looked around once more. She saw a window but it was barred up; the moon shone brightly and for the first time Cho thought as she was looking at this moon that Harry at the same moment was looking at it too.  
  
Harry sighed he was in the Boys Dormitory looking out of the window to the moon but then he turned away. He was worried. He walked out of the Boy's Dormitory with his invisibility cloak in his hand and down to the common room. Ron, Paige, Samantha, Danielle, and Sirius were down in the common room.   
  
"This can't be happening. Dad I swear I don't know how this happened!" Danielle exclaimed.   
  
"It must've been that git Peter. He's come back as Voldemort's sidekick." Sirius said furiously.   
  
"What's going on?" Harry said.   
  
They all turned to face him and then they looked down.   
  
"Harry, it's the trophy." Samantha said.   
  
"What about it?" he said urgently.   
  
Harry looked around and in Danielle's hands was the Triwizard Trophy melted and cut in half.   
  
"I found it like this when I went back to the Gryffindor Common Room." She said.   
  
Harry dropped the contents of the trophy threw his invisibility cloak on and ran out of the common room.   
  
"Harry!" Ron yelled after him.   
  
Paige, Samantha, Sirius, and Danielle watched but they knew it was impossible to spot Harry at all.  
  
Harry didn't understand why he didn't realize it before, he didn't even realize he'd get it from a cut in half melted trophy. The place where Cho and Ginny was in he had a sudden flashback that a grave stone and a marking for the Dark Mark was in the background. Harry had never told anyone but he saw a tunnel in the Shrieking Shack leading there in his 3rd year. He didn't understand why he was doing this by himself but he couldn't stop. He felt so much hate and anger in himself. He walked over to Hagrid's Cabin and remembered clearly that he had promised to keep Godric Gryffindor's Sword safe for him under one of the patches in his garden. He found it and set off to the Whomping Willow to enter the Shrieking Shack. He picked up a stick and carefully trying to avoid the attacking branches got it to freeze and he entered in.  
  
Cho and Ginny were both awake even more terrified than before.   
  
"Let's play a little game of Cat and Mouse shall we? I'm getting dreadfully bored for waiting up for Potter." Voldemort said and with one snap of his fingers the barrier disappeared but sparks of fire appeared from the ground. "You can run but you can't hide!" he said laughing menacingly.   
  
Fire came out again. Cho and Ginny screamed and ran for it.   
  
"How about a rogue dagger to go along with this?" he said as he conjured up a dagger that flew away ready to stab anyone of them if they didn't move.   
  
"Ginny!" Cho screamed. Cho pushed Ginny down to the ground, as the dagger was just seconds away from hitting her. Ginny was whimpering.   
  
"Oh we're gonna die. We're gonna die. I'm never gonna see my mum and dad again." She said crying.   
  
"If we go any higher he'll attack us there and there won't be a light blow to it. If we stay down here I don't know what we can do!" Cho exclaimed as fire shot out again almost hitting them.   
  
Minutes later both were ashen faced. Robes were slashed. Ginny felt as weak as ever. She fell backward Cho caught her.   
  
"Ginny? Ginny?" she said.   
  
"Death, is a painful experience for both the mourner and the one who died isn't Chang. I just feel so sorry that you have to go through with this again. Actually.. no not one bit." Voldemort said.   
  
Cho shook her. "Ginny? Ginny wake up. Please wake up." She pleaded tears starting to form.   
  
"Too bad this has to be the end." He said as he lifted his wand.   
  
"Not so fast now. It's not over." Said a voice.   
  
Cho looked up it was Harry. She tried to move back as Harry moved closer his scar did burn, painful as ever but he didn't care.  
  
The fire gleamed Voldemort was smiling menacingly.   
  
"Finally, Potter cares to join us." He said, "See this mirror here? What do you see?"   
  
Harry tried to avoid looking at it but he couldn't. In the mirror he saw the same vision Cho had seen. He shook his head to get it out. For his life and for Cho and Ginny's.   
  
"Wonderful this mirror isn't it? Useless to me all the same though." He said as the Mirror rose and got smashed into pieces.   
  
Cho put Ginny down and watched by Harry's side.   
  
"Stay back." He said.   
  
She shook her head and said in a dangerous voice "No. I won't. He killed Cedric I won't let him kill you either."   
  
Voldemort laughed once more. "You really think you can defeat me? You just a simple witch not even graduated yet.and you're wandless." He said "Wormtail do something dreadfully boring her doing this by myself now!" he said.   
  
"Yes master!" he replied as he rose his wand.   
  
"You really wanna die this way Pettigrew?" Harry said as he put the sword close to his throat.   
  
"Oh Harry no. Killing was the way your mum and dad taught you. Now was it?" Voldemort said.   
  
Harry didn't know why it was as though he had lost control of his hands but by the next minute he had plunged Godric Gryffindor's sword in Voldemort. Voldemort sank down to his knees and took the sword out. A mark on his stomach seemed to look like it was starting to burn. Cho walked back over to Ginny, now frighten once more but not for herself though.. Harry picked the sword up again.   
  
"Well meet again Potter. Just you wait!" he said as he and Wormtail apparated away.   
  
And for Voldemort's finale the rogue dagger was going for Harry.   
  
"Harry! Watch out!" Cho screamed she ran up and pushed him aside taking the dagger herself.  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. Cho sank to the ground and pulled the dagger out. She fell to the ground lying there unconscious. Harry ran over to her.   
  
"Cho? Cho, can you hear me? Cho?" he said desperately.   
  
The wound on her stomach was deep blood was flowing from it. He picked her up and walked over to Ginny. He felt for a pulse from her. It was very faint. Her hands were ice cold. Suddenly a black dog and Danielle came running in. The black dog was barking madly at Harry as it turned into human form as Sirius he rushed over to him.   
  
"Are you hurt? Are you alright?" he said.   
  
"I'm fine just a few cuts but we have to get Cho and Ginny back to Hogwarts now!" he said with urgency in his voice.   
  
Harry handed Danielle the sword and the dagger. Sirius picked Ginny up as Harry picked Cho up. They all walked quickly back to the entrance and over to the Hogwarts entrance. As soon they had walked in they saw Professor McGonagal, Paige, Samantha, Ron, and Hagrid.   
  
"Oh my goodness!" Professor McGonagal exclaimed.   
  
She led Harry and Sirius quickly to the Hospital Wing.   
  
"Poppy, emergency!" she yelled for her.   
  
Madame Pomfrey came in running. Sirius turned back into an animal Harry got his cuts healed quickly and they both got led out.  
  
Harry waited and waited outside of the Hospital Wing. Along with a distressed Ron and a still very distraught Samantha and Paige. Moment's later Madame Pomfrey came out but only to ask Danielle if she could observe the dagger. They all waited for nearly 2 hours until she came out again with a solemn look on her face.   
  
"Potter, Weasley I think you should come in now." She said quietly.   
  
Harry walked in only with Ron and his mom and dad.   
  
"I'm afraid there's nothing else I can do. Miss. Chang and Miss. Weasley are in critical conditions. The dagger that was thrown had some venom poison in it. I have something to heal that but I won't get it in until 2 days from now. But I'm afraid I don't know if she'll last especially since she's unconscious. And Miss. Weasley appears to have been hit by a deadly charm. The chilling charm. It'll course through her body and she'll undergo 3 symptoms before the 4th deadly symptom, which is.death. But I will have highly trained wizards and witches in here helping me if it comes to that." She said.   
  
"So then that means.. Ginny's going to.. die?" Ron choked.   
  
"Not necessarily. Not just yet." She said softly.   
  
Ron and his parents got out all distraught and distressed. Samantha went over to him and put her arm over his shoulder to try and comfort him. He put his arm around her shoulder and they walked back to the common room with Paige, Danielle, and Sirius following them.  
  
"You can go along with them if you like." Madame Pomfrey said.   
  
"I want to stay here with Cho if you don't mind." He said.   
  
She nodded. "Very well." She said.   
  
Madame Pomfrey than left. Harry pulled a chair over to Cho's bed. He held on to one of her hands. Afraid to leave her side.   
  
"I've failed you. I wasn't quick enough to get it over with. And now as I'm speaking to you, you might be dying." He said softly.   
  
He saw on the hand he was holding the promise ring on her hand gleaming brightly.   
  
"Please don't die on me. I need you here. It should've been me who got hit with that dagger not you." He said again.   
  
Harry was truly distressed. Here he was perfectly fine and here Cho was lying in the hospital wing with venom in her with a cure that wouldn't come in 2 days.   
  
"I can't live with out you. I love you.." he said softly.   
  
He kissed her hand and Madame Pomfrey came back in again.   
  
"Potter, I think you should go now. It's getting late." She said.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow I promise." He said.   
  
As he got up Cho's eyes started to flutter. "Harry?" she said softly.  
  
I leave you with that. Please Review and let's get up to..um.uh..50 maybe? Lol ok chapter 10 will be up soon. If you have questions for me say in the review and in the next chapter they will be answered. I wuv the reviews you guys! I feel so loved. ^_^ lol. So remember review and the chapter will be up. 


	10. Sweet Surrender to Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is the 10th chapter. I'm not sure but I got a little teary-eyed by how sweet this was..but you might not think so but please say in review. Enjoy and R+R  
  
~*Answers to the Reviews*~ Heather: Cho and Harry are not I repeat ARE NOT going to get into fight. But there is going to be another fight somewhere in this going to be 17 chapter or more story. Lol  
  
Alec6427: You're like always praising muh stories. Lol but I really appreciate it!  
  
Alexawizard: Last chapters ending killing people? Wow. lol And I'm a not genius. Lol  
  
Casey: I don't know how I wrote it but it seriously broke my heart to. Note to the people this is Casey the creator of Samantha Grint. She practically is Samantha Grint. Lol lylas gurl!  
  
nano572: Here's the next chapter hope you like it. Lol  
  
zaria: Hey! Who told you I was as evil as Voldemort?! Lol j/k j/k j/k. but um yea thank you I know the ending was way outta order but hey that's just me. Lol  
  
Krista: Here's the next chapter for you. Thank you for reviewing my story hope you like it. ^_^  
  
Julie: To answer your question yes I am going to have about probably 7 more chapters for this story and then if the demand is good enough I might make a sequel. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^  
  
Alica: Glad you liked it. Hope you enjoy the chapters to come  
  
Traci: You're only 6 years old and your heather's cuz? Aww you must be so cute. Thanks so much for checking out my story.  
  
Tiffany: Thanks for checking out my story. I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters.  
  
New Poll: Am I a genius? Yes or no your opinion. I mean a lot of peeps have been sending emails saying I am but am I? You say in the review and remember to ask questions I'm still answering  
  
Harry thought it was Madame Pomfrey who had said his name.   
  
"Did you say something?" he asked.   
  
Madame Pomfrey turned around. "No.. are you hearing things again Potter?" she asked.   
  
Harry shook his head. "I must be." He said.   
  
"Harry?" Cho said again softly. He turned around and saw that Cho's eyes were half-open, she was almost squinting to see.   
  
"Cho? Cho are you alright?" he asked as he sat back down and took her hand in his.   
  
"Good Heavens!" Madame Pomfrey said, "Potter, out. I'll come back for you when I'm done helping Miss. Chang."   
  
She pushed him out and he waited again. A few minutes later she came out to get him.   
  
"Don't ask her too many questions. She's still weak. Very weak actually." She said.   
  
Harry nodded and walked in after her. Cho was sitting up in the Hospital Wing bed. She looked very pale. Madame Pomfrey left and went back to her office.  
  
Harry sat down in one of the chairs by her bedside.   
  
"What happened?" she asked.   
  
"Voldemort must have thrown a dagger before he apparated. You pushed me away and took it for me." He replied.   
  
"It wasn't thrown.. it was majicked to go after me and Ginny." She said almost forcefully.   
  
Harry took her hand in his once more.   
  
"Shh. Don't wear yourself out. You'll get weaker and I don't want that." He said.   
  
She smiled slightly. "How long have I been here for?" she asked.   
  
"Almost 3 hours." He said.   
  
"How long have you been here?" she said.   
  
"For as long as you have. I didn't want to leave your side until I knew you were safe. But, I was about to until you woke up." He replied.   
  
Tears started to form in her eyes as she bit her lower lip and grasped a little tighter to Harry's hand.   
  
"Are you alright?" he asked panicking a bit.   
  
Cho gave a big exhale. "It's just a little pain from the wound. N-n-nothing too bad." She said as she winced in pain.   
  
"I should call for Madame Pomfrey." He said worried.   
  
"No no. It's ok. Besides if you have to leave I'll be afraid." She said.   
  
"Afraid of what?" he asked.   
  
"Afraid that once you leave out that door that I may never see you again." She replied softly.   
  
Harry held tighter to her hand and held it close to his face.   
  
"You're not going to die. I won't let it happen." He said.   
  
"You can't stop death. Venom can course through the body very quickly. So until Madame Pomfrey's stock of whatever she needs to heal me comes, The venom will still be coursing through my body and making me weaker." She said.   
  
Harry held on to her hand tightly. He didn't realize that she would be so afraid of dying.   
  
"I'll stay here with you if you want me to." He said.   
  
Cho nodded and smiled slightly though she was still wincing in pain. "I want you to stay. Please don't leave me." She said.   
  
Harry kissed her hand again. "I wouldn't even think it." He said.  
  
Harry ended up staying in the Hospital Wing with Cho for the rest of the night. Madame Pomfrey had over heard their conversation so as she came in she just nodded at the both of them. They didn't let go of each other's hands. Cho had soon fallen asleep once more for being so weak and tired. Harry leaned in on the bed. He just sat there looking at her and for the first time in that moment he was just as scared as she was. He looked around and saw curtains around Ginny's bed. He saw Madame Pomfrey come out with rags soaked with something red. It didn't exactly look at all that liquidy. It appeared very thick. Sort of as thick as blood. He heard Ginny coughing every so often and saw Madame Pomfrey running with a spoon and some red powdery stuff in a jar over to her. He didn't question her though. Harry soon fell asleep.  
  
A couple of hours later he woke up to see Cho looking around. She looked a little better but her eyes showed that she was still worried. He looked at her as she looked at him.   
  
"You alright?" he asked again.   
  
"Physically yes. A beautiful light blue phoenix came in. It cried over my wound and its tears healed it." She explained.   
  
"So then you're all better now?" he said smiling.   
  
Cho shook her head. "Not necessarily. I still have much venom in my system so I'm still getting weaker until I take the medicine." She said.   
  
His smile disappeared. "Oh.." he said with disappointment in his voice.   
  
Cho moved over a little in the bed as he got into the bed and held her in his arms.   
  
"How about mentally?" he asked.   
  
"Mentally, I feel awful and scared." She replied.   
  
"Why?" he said.   
  
"For Ginny. She hasn't been feeling so well at all. I keep on seeing Madame Pomfrey going over to her with blankets and then ice. I just don't understand it because then she keeps on getting blankets and ice over and over. It's just stopped but it just breaks my heart because than when everything's all quietly I can hear her whimpering in fear." She said softly almost at the verge of tears.   
  
Harry kissed her on the forehead.   
  
"You're an angel Cho. You have to know that. You're also the girl I will always love and care for." He said.   
  
Harry then kissed her on the lips and once out of the kiss Cho's eyes gleamed with so much love towards him.   
  
"I love you." She said as she laid her head on his chest as he put his head on top of hers.   
  
"Not as much as I love you." He whispered in her ear.   
  
They stayed like that for awhile not wanting to let go, and wishing they could stay in the moment they were in forever.  
  
There ya go. Hope y'all liked it. ^_^ Chapter 11 will be up when I gets lots and lots and lots of reviews 


	11. A Perfect World Right? Wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is the 11th chapter. Enjoy and R+R  
  
~*Answers to the Reviews*~  
  
mystical: thank you. Lol hope you like this chapter.  
  
Alec6427: Wasn't it sweet? Lol Thankies for reading my story.  
  
Fantasy Cat: I'm so glad you liked it. Lol I hope this chapter is just as good for you.  
  
nano572: Yea I did say that the dagger was filled with venom. It's in Chapter 9 I believe. Lol.  
  
Casey: Shush I ish not a genius. Lol  
  
Unicor's brother: Aww thank you that really means a lot to me. If you are reading this now I guess you got my email. Lol enjoy this.  
  
Zaria: ok ok here it is. I have updated! lol  
  
Over the next few days Cho had gotten stronger but then weak again. The medicine that was to heal her was stuck with Snape until he and the rest of the teachers were sure no one had tampered with it. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Samantha, and Paige didn't think that having Snape check it was so smart. Cho herself was worried when they had told her that.   
  
"He wouldn't try to poison me though.. would he?" she asked them as she flipped the page of her book.   
  
Harry was sitting by her side again trying to concentrate on some homework. Samantha and Paige were sorting out all of Cho's get well soon cards, flowers, candies, and gifts. Ron was across from them trading cards with Ginny, who looked extremely pale and kept coughing constantly.   
  
"Ginny, are you sure you don't need a glass of water?" Samantha asked her while handing her a cup.   
  
"No thank you Samantha. But thanks for offering." She said.   
  
Hermione was in one of the corners engrossed by a book once again. Harry looked at Cho and she appeared to be smiling.   
  
"What're you reading?" he asked.   
  
"The same book I was reading on the first day here. The character Valessa has just said the sweetest thing to the man she loves." She replied.   
  
"Ooh what did she say Cho?" Samantha said as she and Paige were trying to categorize a set of flowers she got.   
  
Cho scanned through the page and then read "Valessa loved him dearly and this was her chance to fix things up with him. Before he had set off she said De corde totaliter Et ex mente tota, Sum presentialiter"   
  
Samantha and Paige looked at her confused. So did Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry. Cho shook her head smiling.   
  
"It means with all my heart and all my soul I am with you in Latin." She said.   
  
"Aww." Paige and Samantha said.   
  
Cho looked at Harry and winked. "Yo no puedo ayudar pero lo puedo amar." She said to him laughing a little bit.   
  
Harry laughed and thought for a bit. "Er, Gracias. Yo lo amo así como mucho y quieren estar con usted para siempre." He replied.   
  
"Aww you're so sweet." Cho said as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
(A/N: Translations! What Cho said meant I can't help but love you. What harry replied to her meant Thank you, I love you so much and want to be with you forever. Lol)   
  
Ron, Samantha, Paige, Hermione, and Ginny looked at them in awe.   
  
"You guys know how to speak Spanish?" Paige said.   
  
"We learned it back in January." Cho said laughing a little bit at them all.   
  
Ron smirked a little bit and went over to Samantha.   
  
"Samantha mon amour, comment je vous aime cherment. est la mine à jamais promesse?" he said dramatically while taking her hand.   
  
Samantha laughed and hit him playfully on his arm. "Je vous aime aussi Ron et je promets d'être le vôtre pour aussi longtemps que vous me voulez à." She replied.   
  
Ron then took her in his arms and said "And that mon cher will be à jamais"   
  
Samantha smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "You're too kind." She replied.  
  
(A/N:Translations Ron said Samantha my love. how I love you dearly. be mine forever promise? Then he said my dear and forever. Lol. Samantha said I love you as well Ron and I promise to be yours for as long as you want me to.)  
  
They all looked at them in shock.   
  
"And you thought we were crazy?" Cho said.   
  
They all laughed. Hermione suddenly snapped the book she was reading shut.   
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" Cho asked.   
  
Hermione bit her lower lip. "I'll tell you guys later." She said as she left the hospital wing.   
  
"Wasn't that The Deadly Charms Spell book Samantha?" Paige asked.   
  
"I think it was but I have no idea why she took it out though." Samantha replied.   
  
"When'd you learn how to speak French anyway?" Harry said not staying on topic.   
  
They all laughed again.   
  
"My mum went to Beaxbatons and of course a lot of the people there are French so I learned from her." Samantha replied.   
  
Ginny started to cough again only even more violently. Ron ran over to her.   
  
"Ginny? Ginny are you alright?" he asked panicking.   
  
Madame Pomfrey ran in with the works. Blankets, Ice, and the red powdery stuff with the spoon.   
  
"Please stay aside Mr. Weasley." She said.   
  
She pulled the curtains around the bed. Ron ran out and after Hermione to see what was wrong. Samantha and Paige looked at Cho.   
  
"Go find him. See what's up and get back to me." She said.   
  
They nodded and left after Ron. Harry shut his books and put them on the side table.   
  
"Are you going to be alright?" he asked.   
  
"I'll be fine just follow them." She replied.   
  
He nodded and kissed her on the forehead.   
  
"I'll be back soon." He said.   
  
"I'll be waiting." She said smiling slightly.   
  
Harry smiled and ran after all of them.  
  
Hermione was pacing around the common room. Ron, Paige, Samantha, and Harry went in trying to catch their breath. Ron grabbed her by the arm.   
  
"Hermione what do you know?" he asked.   
  
Hermione turned around and faced them, tears gleaming in her eyes.   
  
"I-I-I know why Ginny's in the condition she's in." she said softly.   
  
"The Chilling Charm. We all know that." He said as he let her go.   
  
"But I know why she's coughing like she as. And why she's so pale." She said.   
  
"Yeah because she's sick." Ron replied.   
  
He didn't want to hear anymore so he left the common room and went back to the Hospital Wing. Hermione sighed.   
  
"God, if Ginny goes through all 3 symptoms she'll die." She said softly to herself.   
  
"Symptoms?" Samantha said.   
  
Hermione nodded. "W- w-what are they?" Paige asked.   
  
Hermione sat down in one of the chairs and looked up at them all. "The first symptom is coughing up blood." She said.   
  
Samantha and Paige shuddered and gagged.   
  
"The second symptom is when one minute you feel perfectly normal and the next you all of the sudden feel cold or hot and it just keeps on going on like that." She said.   
  
Harry turned around and looked into the fire as he thought clearly about his and Cho's conversation about Ginny. He turned around.   
  
"And the third symptom?" he said.   
  
"The third symptom is when her skin can't stand the light except for candle light." She said.   
  
Paige, Samantha, and Harry looked down.   
  
"And if that symptom ever happens Ginny will die." She said softly.   
  
"Excuse me." Samantha said as she walked out of the common room as she held in tears.   
  
Paige followed her tears already streaming down her face. Harry looked over to them and then at Hermione.   
  
"I think it's close to the third symptom." He said.   
  
"What?!" she exclaimed.   
  
"Well Cho and I have seen Madame Pomfrey coming in with blankets and ice. She coughs constantly and she comes out with rags soaked in something thick and red." He said.   
  
Harry hesitated at first but then sighed and said "Cho also told me she kept on seeing Madame Pomfrey coming in and out of her corner with blankets and ice."   
  
Hermione looked down. "Since when?" she asked quietly.   
  
"Since last week." He replied.   
  
Hermione looked up at him with tears gleaming in her eyes.   
  
"You have to tell Ron. Ginny doesn't have much time." She said.   
  
Harry nodded and walked out of the common room with so many emotions going through his mind.  
  
That night when Harry had told Ron in the Great Hall Ron couldn't take it. Nor did he want to believe it.   
  
"She's just joking. I know she fancies me but she has to accept the fact that I don't fancy her." He said while irritably picking up some french fries and a porkchop.   
  
"Ron it's true. Cho and I have seen Madame Pomfrey coming out with rags with something thick and red. Cho's seen her come out with ice and blankets. You can't avoid this fact." He said.   
  
"AND YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO MY BEST FRIEND RIGHT? GEE WHAT A GREAT FRIEND YOU ARE!" Ron roared.   
  
And with that Ron left the Great Hall. Everybody had heard Ron. Samantha and Paige walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat across from him.   
  
"What happened?" Samantha asked.   
  
"I tried to explain about the symptoms. He wouldn't believe me though." Harry said.   
  
"He wouldn't believe you?" Paige asked.   
  
Harry shook his head.   
  
"Well.. we still have Sam here to tell him." Paige said.   
  
Samantha shook her head. "Can't. I tried a little while ago in Potions he wouldn't believe a word I said. He thought I was brainwashed and he started to panic." She replied.   
  
They all sat in silence. Until suddenly Samantha said "Harry, you can't go to see Cho this evening."   
  
Harry looked at her bewildered. "But why?" he asked.   
  
"I- I can't say right now. Paige and I went to go see her and she doesn't want us to worry you." Samantha said.   
  
"It's a little too late for that Sam, what happened?" he asked with seriousness in his voice.   
  
"Well it-it's just.." Paige began to say.   
  
But Samantha had nudged her in the ribs. "We're sorry we can't tell you." Samantha said.   
  
They both got up and walked out leaving Harry confused but still determined to see Cho that evening.  
  
Cho sat up in her bed in the Hospital Wing. Her hair was pulled back and she was sweating very violently.   
  
"How can they not give my daughter the potion!" Mrs. Chang exclaimed.   
  
"Mrs. Chang, Mr. Chang, as much as we'd like to have your daughter cured our Potions Master has informed us that the potion has indeed been tampered with." Madame Pomfrey said calmly.   
  
"THIS? TAMPERED WITH? IT LOOKS NORMAL TO ME!!" Mrs. Chang roared as she held up the vial with the potion.   
  
"Mum! Drop the vial." Cho said as loud as she could.   
  
She started coughing and could barely keep her eyes open. Mrs. Chang went over to Cho and opened the vial.   
  
"Cho, dear drink the potion." She said soothingly.   
  
"No Mother." She said as she turned her head.   
  
Mrs. Chang's hands were trembling so much that she had dropped the vial on the ground. Once the potion had hit the ground it turned red, within seconds it disappeared by becoming acidy and creating a hole through the ground. Mrs. Chang gasped and she looked at Cho.   
  
"You see? Madame Pomfrey was telling you the truth mum. If I were to have had that potion I would be dead right now." Cho said.   
  
Madame Pomfrey and Mr. Chang came in then.   
  
"I'm afraid you must go. Your daughter needs all the rest she can get until our Potions Master is finished brewing the potion." Madame Pomfrey said.   
  
Mrs. Chang's eyes began to fill with tears. She kissed Cho on the forehead and she brushed some of Cho's hair out of her face.   
  
"Rest well. I'll come see you tomorrow." She said.   
  
Cho nodded and tears were welling up in her eyes as well. Cho's parents than apparated home and Cho sat there feeling worse by the minute.  
  
That night Cho couldn't sleep. She was worried about her own life. She was growing weaker and she was afraid that the venom would truly take its toll if Snape didn't brew the potion fast enough. She was about to fall asleep until a dark shadow had caught her eye. Cho stayed alert and reached for her wand but it wasn't there. She looked franticly for it.   
  
"Looking for something Chang?" a cold voice said.   
  
Cho looked around but couldn't see anybody. And she knew the voice she heard wasn't Malfoy.   
  
"You don't see me now. But you will soon." The voice said again.   
  
"Somebody help me!" she yelled.   
  
"Nobody can hear you Chang. Don't try anything." The voice said again.   
  
"Help!" she cried as she got out of her bed and ran for the door.   
  
But it was locked. Voldemort than appeared in front of her. A little white light appeared near her heart and he stuck his hand in literally looking like he was squeezing the life out of her. Cho gasped and fell to the ground. Voldemort pushed her hair back away from her face.   
  
"Sweet dreams Chang." He said as he apparated away.   
  
Somebody was pounding on the door and it had unlocked once again. It was Harry under his invisibility cloak.   
  
"Cho!" he exclaimed as he took the cloak off.   
  
He held her in his arms trying to find a pulse.   
  
"Madame Pomfrey help!" he yelled.   
  
He continued feeling for a pulse on her icy cold hands until he had found one on her wrist. It was very faint but soon the pulse had stopped.  
  
Cliffhanger. Thank my math teacher for being so boring. Lol. I got the inspiration surprisingly from there. Lol. Ok please review. 


	12. Love stays Till The End of Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is the 12th chapter. Enjoy and R+R  
  
Harry held her close.   
  
"Please don't die on me. Please don't die on me." He said.   
  
Madame Pomfrey came running in with the other teachers.   
  
"Get her on the bed." Madame Pomfrey said.   
  
Snape and Mcgonagal took Cho out of Harry's arms and got her on the bed.   
  
"Potter please.. you have to-" Madame Pomfrey began to say.   
  
"No I can't leave. Cho could die right now and I will not leave her side until I know she's safe and is going to be fine." He said.   
  
"But-" she began to say again.   
  
"Let him stay Poppy." Professor McGonagal said.   
  
Harry saw Madame Pomfrey look at Professor McGonagal with a look that was solemn.   
  
"I'll explain later Potter. You just sit down over near the corner and I will explain once I'm done here." Professor McGonagal said.   
  
Harry nodded and sat down in one of the chairs holding the invisibility cloak. Soon curtains went around her bed and all of the teachers except for McGonagal left. She walked over to him and sighed.   
  
"We've managed to get a pulse on Miss. Chang. And she is still alive but she'll remain unconscious for a while. Her heart is weak. It appears some pressure was put into it. It'll take some time to heal." She said.   
  
Harry nodded as he closed his eyes and put his face in his hands. McGonagal looked at him with tears forming in her eyes.   
  
"You remind me so much of your father Potter. He was the same way whenever your mother got hurt." She said softly.   
  
Harry looked up to her and then down at the ground.   
  
"He loved your mother with all of his heart just like you love Miss. Chang. He'd stay by her side morning to night; night to morning until he knew for sure she was fine. That truly is love." She said.   
  
"When will she wake up though?" he said voice breaking a bit.   
  
"All in good time. You can see her now and you don't have to worry. I've arranged for you to stay by her side as long as you need to." She said.   
  
Harry nodded and Professor McGonagal walked out.  
  
Harry got up and walked over to Cho's bed. He opened the curtains and reclosed them again. Cho was lying on the bed with her hands out and she looked as pale as ever. He sat down beside her and took her hand in his again. He was truly scared now.   
  
"Cho, I know you can't hear me right now but I want you to know how much I love you." He looked at her and sighed still holding her hand tightly. "I never wanted this to happen to you. If Voldemort wanted to kill anyone it should've been me. He shouldn't have tried to get you."   
  
Of course there was no response from Cho. Harry didn't know how to feel now. Again Voldemort had come after him but he used Cho to get through him. And now Cho was near her end with the venom in her and the pressure on her heart. He kissed her hand tenderly and held it close to his face.   
  
"You don't know how much I need you. How much I want to be with you. Cho if I lose you I don't what I'll do." He said softly.   
  
For the first time in his life he felt tears in his eyes. For the first time famous Harry Potter was crying and over his first love. This time Harry knew if he got up, Cho wouldn't be awake if he turned around like she did the last time. Harry felt hopeless. Tears still rolled down his cheek. He didn't feel this way whenever he though of his parents. He felt sadness over come him but never has he gone to the verge of tears. Then he realized that besides Sirius, his parents, and all his friends, that he really did love and care for Cho. He wiped some of the tears away.   
  
"Tears. I never cry. But I can't stand the thought of losing you." He said softly.   
  
Harry held on to her hand and kissed it once more. "I might lose you. And to evil too. Please don't die on me. I love you.." he said once more.   
  
That night Harry stayed with Cho for the rest of the evening.  
  
The next morning Ron, Samantha, Paige, and Hermione went to the Hospital Wing to see them both. Ron and Hermione tried to pull him away. But they didn't succeed.   
  
"You need to eat!" Hermione squeaked.   
  
"I'm not hungry." Harry replied.   
  
"You need to get some sleep." Ron urged.   
  
"I'm not tired." He said.   
  
"Er, you need to do your homework to be prepared for O.W.L. S." Paige said.   
  
"I got excused from it since V- you-know-who came after.. Cho." He said softly not looking at them but at Cho.   
  
They all sat in silence. Ron sighed and put his hand on Harry's shoulder apparently in a guilty mood since he yelled at him the night before.   
  
"No one could've prevented what happened. She's not dead just.. Unconscious." He said.   
  
But he still stayed silent, still holding on to Cho's hand. Samantha walked over to him.   
  
"Harry, get some sleep, something to eat, relax, think of something else." Samantha said comfortingly.   
  
"Relax? Think of something else? Forget about the fact that Voldemort wanted to kill me but then came after Cho? Forget about the fact that right now Cho could be dying slowly? No Samantha I don't think I can." He snapped.   
  
Samantha stepped back. Everyone was so shocked to see Harry react like that. He sighed.   
  
"Look I'm sorry but I-I just can't leave Cho. If I do somehow I know I will regret it." He said.   
  
They didn't bother to get him away. Hermione and Paige just sat there aimlessly knowing they couldn't do anything. Samantha was sitting on Ron's lap and he had his arms around her. Both were looking at Harry and Cho. Harry just stayed in the spot he was in; holding on to Cho's hand and almost forgetting he wasn't alone.  
  
Brief A/N: You're now entering Cho's mind or at least where her souls gone to.  
  
It was a pale white scenery. It looked like a lost dimension and in the middle of it all was a girl in white robes with black hair. Her eyes started to flutter and she slowly opened her eyes. She slowly got up to a sitting position. She didn't know where she was and the place she was in was all new to her. She got up suddenly panting and breathing rapidly. She was scared and terrified.   
  
"I can't be. I just can't be. No. No I'm not Cho get a hold of yourself. " She said softly to herself.   
  
"And you're right. You're not." A voice said behind her.   
  
She turned around and stopped in her tracks. "Oh.. Oh my god." She said softly.   
  
Tears started to form but she didn't know if it was of happiness or sadness. Maybe it was both but whatever it was she couldn't believe her eyes.   
  
"C-C-Cedric?" she said softly.   
  
And it was true. It was Cedric Diggory who was right behind her.   
  
"Oh my god. Cedric!" she said again.   
  
Cho went up to him and hugged him and he did the same to her. Cho's eyes filled with tears and slowly came down. Cedric held her close.   
  
"Shhhh. Don't cry Cho please don't." he said.   
  
"I just can't believe this. Cedric, y-y-you're dead. A-a-a-and if I'm here then that must mean I am too." she said softly.   
  
He smiled slightly. "Not necessarily. You're not dead although you are a fallen angel who was put on earth." He said.   
  
Cho looked up at him and smiled. She put her hand on his face and he put his hand on that very hand.   
  
"For so long I've missed your touch. Your smile. Your beauty. Everything about you." He said softly.   
  
"I missed you so much as well. But I feel so guilty." She said as she walked away from him.   
  
"You have no reason to feel guilty." He said as he walked up to her.   
  
"But, Cedric I found someone else who I love even more dearly than I loved you." She said.   
  
"I've seen. I've been watching you Cho and this is exactly what they want to see and what I want for you." He said.   
  
She turned to face him. "They? Who's they?" she asked.  
  
"Us." 2 more voices said as they appeared.   
  
Cho recognized them completely. They were Harry's parents. Harry had shown her the photo album Hagrid had given him in his first year and she say the picture of him when he was a baby being held by his parents. Cho stood there in amazement.   
  
"Cho, you've blessed our son with so much love in his heart and we know that he loves you with all the love that he can send. You have nothing to worry about." James said.   
  
Lily walked up to her and shook her hand.   
  
"I want to thank you." Lily said.   
  
"F-f-for what Mrs. Potter?" she asked.   
  
"For sheltering my son with love. You may not know this now but the both of you..well you hold a new legacy. You are the same image of James and I when we were in Hogwarts. Plus my dear, Harry loves you with all his heart like he would've loved us if we had lived." Lily said.   
  
Cho was a little confused.   
  
"But of course he would have to love the both of you more than he loves me." Cho said.   
  
"It is true. He does. But you brought the love to him. He loves you with all of his heart Cho. And I know you seemed troubled by it now but you did nothing wrong." Lily said.   
  
Cho nodded and looked at them all, not knowing what to say. Cedric sighed and hugged her again. Cho realized it was their time for closure.  
  
Lily walked over to James and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and then with one wave of his hand he created a vision in the pale white scenario. At first it was blurry and no one could make out anything.   
  
"Oh James." Lily said shaking her head and laughing a little bit. With one wave of her hand the vision was clear.  
  
Cho departed from Cedric and slowly walked towards the vision. The vision was of Harry still in the Hospital Wing by Cho's side. He was holding on to her hand and looking at the promise ring he had given her. He sighed and kissed her hand again. As Cho was watching she put her near the vision as though she were to touch it. She had a strong feeling that if she did she would be able to touch him. But she put her hand on the vision and it shimmered.   
  
"Harry." She said softly to herself.   
  
She stepped back and continued watching. Harry looked at the ring and for some reason he was almost at the verge to laugh.   
  
"I should've told you on Valentines Day that this ring wasn't from Hogsmeade." He said softly. Cho looked at the ring. The two heart shaped diamonds gleamed brightly. She turned around and saw James and Lily were holding to each other's hands tightly. Lily was biting her lower lip to keep in the tears. She turned back and continued to watch.   
  
"It used to belong to my mum. My dad gave it to her the night he said he loved her and he vowed to her that they'd marry and be together forever. Through thick and thin." He said.   
  
Cho smiled slightly and tears started to form once more.   
  
"I thought it would've been a great present for you. And I guess it was. It hasn't left your finger once." He said.   
  
"And it never will Harry. It never will." Cho said to the vision even though she knew he couldn't hear her.   
  
Harry looked at her and sighed again. "People are starting to think we're the spitting image of my parents when they were in Hogwarts." He said smiling slightly. "They think that because we love each other so much."   
  
Cho smiled and wiped the tears that were falling away. Harry looked out to the sky and say stars. He sighed and held on tightly to her hand again. He started to push some hair that was on her face away.   
  
"That star I just saw at this moment, I wish right now that you'll come back to me." He said softly.   
  
The vision then disappeared.  
  
Sad and Short I guess. Lol. No one's reviewing but that's ok I'm just writing for the love of it. Lol. But it would be nice to get some. ~Cho Potter 


	13. The Quidditch Game and Seperated from Lo...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is the 13th chapter. Enjoy and R+R  
  
"I have to get back to him." Cho said as she turned around to face them all.   
  
She placed her hand on Cedric's face once more. Cedric held her close.   
  
"I still love you Cho. You have to know that." He said softly.   
  
"I loved you once and I still do.. but now my heart's with Harry." She replied softly.   
  
"Isn't there a way where you can just die and stay here with me?" he asked.   
  
Cho backed away from him. "If I did that then Harry would be devastated." She said voice breaking a little bit.   
  
Cedric sighed. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." He said softly.   
  
He looked down to the ground. Cho put her hand under his chin and lifted it up.   
  
"I love you. You know that. But I have to move on." She said quietly.   
  
"I know. It hurts though that my life was taken when I could've spent it with you." He replied softly.   
  
Tears fell from her cheeks and she was shaking a little bit.   
  
"If you stay here we can have our life here together. For an eternity." He said as he took her hand in his.   
  
Cho looked up at him tears still gleaming in her eyes.   
  
"And if I were to choose to live such a life then what would that bring for me? Much more pain and suffering and I can't handle that not since last year. I know it's hard to understand now but.. I just can't be here with you. One part of me does want to be with you, but the rest wants me to go home. To live my life to the fullest and to be with Harry." She said quietly.   
  
Cho looked at Cedric. Both of them looked down to the ground. Cho bit her lip to keep in the tears but it didn't work. Cho hugged Cedric again tears streaming down still.   
  
"This is hurting me as much as it's hurting you, you have to know that. But I have to move on. We have to move on." She said quietly.   
  
Lily and James walked over to them again.   
  
"Cho dear, we can send you back now. But of course you will be back in your body but you won't wake up instantly though." Lily said.   
  
"Why?" Cho asked.   
  
"Dark magic my dear. Your wounds in your body are physical and magical. It still is taking a toll on you. But I promise to you Cho that you will live." Lily said again. Cho nodded and shook both of their hands.   
  
"It was nice meeting the both of you." She said.   
  
"The pleasure was ours my dear. You protect our son alright?" James said.   
  
Cho nodded smiling slightly. "I promise Mr. Potter." She said.   
  
Cho looked at Cedric for one more final time. They hugged again. Cedric kissed her on the cheek he opened his mouth to speak again but she placed her finger on his lips.   
  
"Shh. Don't say anything. Just remember I'll always love you even if I'm not with you." She said quietly.   
  
Cho kissed him on the cheek. "I'll always be with you Cedric, only if you watch over me. Remember that." She said.   
  
Their hands departed and she waved to him. Lily and James waved to her as well. "Good Luck Cho." Lily said. A swarm of lights came over Cho and she disappeared within a flash from the pale white dimension.  
  
Ron, Samantha, Paige, and Hermione were still sitting in the Hospital Wing. Matters had gotten worse for Ginny. She remained unconscious just like Cho. Ginny was also kept captivated in a private little area in the hospital wing. Where there was barely any light and Madame Pomfrey always kept two candles lit up in that area. Harry left occasionally but just to wash up but then he'd run back down to the Hospital Wing and remained by Cho's side again. 7 days had passed. Cho had been unconscious for a week and nobody knew if she would ever wake up. Madame Pomfrey managed to get the potion to heal the venom out of her from Snape in that period of time. So that was one thing they didn't have to worry about anymore. But the pressure on her heart was something that Madame Pomfrey worried about the most. Harry stayed by Cho's side morning to night; night to morning and he only ate when something was actually brought to him. One day though Samantha came running in with some news that for once got him to get out of the Hospital Wing.   
  
"Harry! Harry you have to get to the Quidditch Field now!" she exclaimed.   
  
"Samantha you know I can't leave Cho." He replied.   
  
"Harry if you don't Slytherins going to win the Quidditch Cup!" she exclaimed.   
  
"Let them win the cup then. I can't leave her." Harry said.   
  
Samantha was about to say something again but then somebody had interrupted her.   
  
"Too afraid to play a little game Potter?" a cold voice said.   
  
It was Draco and apparently he came with parting gifts. Harry got up and walked up to him face to face.   
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" he said through gritted teeth.   
  
Draco smirked. "I only came here to check on Cho and leave these roses for her." He said as he replaced the fresh new white lilies in Cho's vase with his black petal roses.   
  
"I can't wait to uphold Slytherin honor to the Quidditch Cup again. Since you're too weak to play Potter." He smirked again.   
  
Harry felt anger in his veins rising. "We'll see about that." He said gritting his teeth again.   
  
Draco had a sly smile on his face. But he had left afterwards once Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagal came in.   
  
"Now will you listen? Will you be captain of the team again and have Gryffindor win?" Samantha said.   
  
"But you're in Ravenclaw. You shouldn't worry." He replied as he sat down beside Cho again.   
  
"You know as much as I do Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff are against Slytherin. Harry you have to lead Gryffindor to Victory." Samantha said.   
  
Harry looked at Cho once more. That was all that was on his mind. He didn't care if Slytherin was going to win the Quidditch cup. He wanted to stay with Cho to make sure she'd be all right. But after Draco's little visit he wanted to beat Slytherin. Harry sighed and nodded.   
  
"Fine I'll play. But afterwards I'm having Ron getting the Trophy while I run back to hit the showers and then back here to Cho." He said.   
  
Samantha nodded. "Fine. Just as long as you beat Slytherin." She replied.   
  
Harry nodded. He kissed Cho's hand again.   
  
"I promise once the game is done I'll come back to you." He said softly.   
  
Harry looked at her once more. Samantha had to take him by the arm just to drag him away. And he finally walked out with Samantha.  
  
Harry walked up to the Boy's Dormitory, changed into his Scarlet Quidditch robes and took out his Firebolt. He walked down and headed for the Quidditch Field. It was a fine day for a Quidditch game. The sun gleamed brightly. There was no wind to throw anyone tiny off of their brooms. The atmosphere was overwhelming and this seemed to get Harry's spirits up a little bit. When he got to the Quidditch Field he already saw 6 other people from the Gryffindor team up and ready to play. Ron was near the three hoops keeping his position as keeper. Fred and George were still remaining as the beaters. Seamus, Dean, and Danielle were the chasers. Harry mounted his broom and flew around the post a couple of times.   
  
"Team! Locker rooms now!" he yelled out to them.   
  
And within a couple of seconds they all went in to the Locker room. Harry was explaining one of Wood's plans in the past to the team. Even though there were new people on the team he knew their way to play.   
  
"Just make sure to try the best you can to keep the quaffle away from Slytherin. And duck anytime you see a Slytherin team member near another member." He said.   
  
They all nodded.   
  
"And we all know Malfoy couldn't catch the snitch against me at least, if his life depended on it. So I'll try to catch the Snitch as soon as I can." He said again.   
  
They all nodded again. He put his hand in the middle as the others did the same.   
  
"Go Gryffindor!" they all yelled.   
  
They all walked to the entrance. The doors opened slowly and they all mounted their brooms. The sun shone brightly and they all flew out.   
  
"'Ello there! Welcome to the Final Game of the Season! Gryffindor versus Slytherin!" Lee Jordan said.   
  
Applauds and cheers sounded.   
  
"The players take their positions as Madame Hooch walks into the field to begin the game."   
  
Madame Hooch walked up and looked up at the Gryffindor team. Harry could've sworn she was winking at them. Then she looked at both teams.   
  
"Captains shake hands." She said.   
  
Harry looked to Malfoy and they both looked at each in disgust. They shook hands looking like they were ready to break each others hands.  
  
"Now I want a nice, clean, and fair game. From all of you. And I mean it this time Slytherin." She said.   
  
The slytherin team looked at each other as if they hadn't done anything. Madame Hooch opened the trunk and the bludgers were released. After the bludgers the snitch was released. It flew in front of Harry's face and then near Malfoy's ear again. Of course Malfoy didn't notice, as he was busy sneering at Harry.   
  
"The Quaffle is thrown and the game begins!" Jordan yelled.  
  
Danielle caught the quaffle. She flew around almost like she was in a ballet but at least it kept her away from the Slytherins. She threw it over to Seamus then he threw it over to Dean. Dean threw the quaffle to the posts and scored 10 points for Gryffindor.   
  
"Score! 10 points goes to Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan exclaimed.   
  
Applauds sounded loudly. Harry searched around for the snitch. He wanted to get the game over with as soon as possible. Draco followed him around the field.   
  
"You'll never win Potter!" he yelled.   
  
Harry accelerated his broom to find the snitch once more.   
  
"So far the score is 40-20. Gryffindor with the lead." Lee Jordan said.   
  
All Harry needed to do was get the snitch and he'd be out of there. But he remembered they needed to be in a 40-point lead to win the game.   
  
"Come on, just 20 more points." He thought.   
  
He zoomed through the air again trying to find a glint of golden light. Until he saw one of the Slytherin members zooming in for Danielle with a club.   
  
"Danielle! Watch out!" He bellowed.   
  
Danielle was forced to swerve and she crashed into one of the posts. Madame Hooch blew her whistle.   
  
"Time!" she said.   
  
Harry and the rest of the team flew down to Danielle.   
  
"Danielle are you alright?" Seamus and Dean asked as they helped her up.   
  
"Ahh!" she screamed.   
  
"Put her down." Harry said.   
  
Seamus and Dean put her down and backed away.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.   
  
"My back. It's my back." She said as she placed her hand on her back wincing in pain.   
  
"We're down one chaser what are we going to do?" Seamus groaned.   
  
Harry looked to the team and then at Danielle.   
  
"Harry I'm so sorry. I know you wanted to get back to Cho as soon as you could but this is only delaying you." She said quietly.   
  
Harry shook his head. "No really it's ok. Seamus, Dean get Danielle to the Hospital Wing. Run back to the field. And let's win this game." Harry said.   
  
The whole team grinned and they did as they were told.  
  
Seamus and Dean ran back down to the field and automatically mounted and flew up.   
  
"Resume!" Madame Hooch exclaimed and with that she blew the whistle.   
  
Harry accelerated his broom searching around for the snitch again. Malfoy was still tailing him.   
  
"Too bad you lost a chaser Potter!" he yelled.   
  
Harry sustained his anger.   
  
"10 points to Slytherin. 60 to 30. Gryffindor still with the lead." Lee Jordan said.   
  
A couple of minutes later Seamus and Dean both scored 10 points for Gryffindor and Ron blocked every throw that the chasers from Slytherin made.   
  
"90-30! Gryffindor still with the lead! This is getting a bit boring isn't it every-" Lee began to say.   
  
"Jordan, you either say the announcement for the game right or I'll replace you." McGonagal said sternly.   
  
"Yes, sorry Professor. Gryffindor in possession." He said.   
  
Harry looked around once more and then suddenly he saw it flying around.   
  
The golden snitch. He accelerated once more and flew in. Draco still tailed him on.   
  
"Don't try to grab to the end of my broom again Malfoy it'll be a penalty for Slytherin!" Harry yelled back at him as Malfoy lifted his hand up.   
  
"Oh I'll do worse than that Potter." Draco muttered.   
  
Harry flew around again just moments away from the snitch. He stretched out his arm to reach for it until something had hit the side of his arm.   
  
"Penalty! Penalty!" The Gryffindor team roared.   
  
The Slytherin team cheered loudly. Harry didn't know what hit him. But Malfoy had accelerated and was so close to getting the snitch. Despite the pain he flew in for it. He was side to side with Malfoy. Bad thing was his bad arm was on the side Malfoy could hit. He stretched out his good arm for the Snitch. Malfoy kept on hitting him on his bad arm. He gritted his teeth to kept in screams of pain. Malfoy was still confused on why Harry hadn't fallen off but then before he even knew it Harry had the little tiny snitch in his grasp.   
  
"Is this it? Has Harry Potter gotten the snitch?" Lee Jordan said quietly.   
  
Everyone stayed silent. Harry landed on the ground supporting his bad arm. He sighed and he opened the palm of his hand to see the golden snitch lying there.   
  
"He does! Harry Potter receives 150 points for his team and he's earned the Quidditch Cup!" Lee Jordan exclaimed.   
  
Applauds cheered loudly. The rest of the Gryffindor team was flying down patting him on the back. Harry grinned broadly and raised the snitch up.   
  
"Go Go Gryffindor! Go Go Gryffindor!" The crowds chanted.   
  
Professor McGonagal came into the field.   
  
"Come with Potter." She said.   
  
Harry nodded and looked to Ron, Seamus, Dean, Fred, and George.   
  
"Get the trophy we all earned." He said grinning.   
  
They all smiled too. Ron got up to the staged shook hands with Dumbledore and held the trophy up for even more screams.   
  
"PARTY IN THE GRYFFINDOR TOWER!" Fred and George yelled.   
  
They picked Ron up as he was still holding the trophy and walked up to the castle with the rest of the crowd back to the dormitories.  
  
Professor McGonagal was shaking her hand. Harry was still looking at her utterly confused. But then suddenly his eyes widening.   
  
"She's awake isn't she?" he said desperately.   
  
Professor McGonagal looked at him and frowned.   
  
"I'm afraid not yet so Potter. But I am here to inform you that the Ministry of Magic would like you to take your O.W.L.S." she said.   
  
"But I thought that I was excused because of V-. you-know-who's return." He said.   
  
"That's what the rest of the teachers and I were told as well, but they would like you to take your O.W.L.S. so then they are prepared to analyze what job you could take in the Wizarding world. Even after all of these circumstances you still need to take it." She said.   
  
"Does this mean I'm not allowed to see Cho? And I have to study?" he asked.   
  
"You can still see Miss. Chang. just you can't stay by her side constantly." She replied.   
  
"But Professor you don't understand. If I don't stay with Cho and if I just leave her then she might d-" he began to say.   
  
"She's not going to die Potter. Not just yet. True she is in critical condition but she will be fine." She said as she put her hand on his shoulder.   
  
Harry looked down to the ground in disappointment.   
  
"It's for the best Potter. We will inform you when she awakes." She said again.   
  
Harry sighed and nodded still looking at the ground.   
  
"Come now. You have to get your arm healed." She said.   
  
Harry walked up to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey sat him down on one of the beds and he looked over to Cho's bed. He looked aimlessly as she was still out cold. A blue light shone from Madame Pomfrey's wand and his arm was healed.   
  
"What hit you in that game anyway?" she asked.   
  
Harry shrugged.   
  
"Well it's healed." She said.   
  
Harry nodded but he wasn't looking at her. She noticed he was still looking at Cho.   
  
"Go say your good bye's for tonight Potter. You can see her again sometime tomorrow. You have to keep your grades up." She said.   
  
Harry nodded and walked over to Cho's side. He sat down again and held on to her hand.   
  
"I have to get back to studying and classes now. I can't stay with you." He said softly.   
  
Harry looked at her pale face and felt her moderately warm hands.   
  
"Please come back to me soon. I need you here. I'll come visit you everyday and I'll keep on praying that you'll wake up and we can be together again soon." He said quietly.   
  
Harry kissed her hand again. "I love you." He said softly.   
  
And with that Harry got up and Madame Pomfrey led him out. He looked back to Cho with so much pain in his eyes and then he saw no more as the doors closed.  
  
Okies this is not the last chapter. Lol there will be more. Please review and I hope I could actually sorta kinda meet up with your reading needs but if I didn't then I'm sorry I tried my best. Again please review and chapter 14 will be up soon. 


	14. A Shocking Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is the 14th chapter. Enjoy and R+R also I give my best wishes for the New Year. And I'm gonna try the little dialogue method now..I know after a long time I know I didn't really get it until now.  
  
The success of the Quidditch Final was a blast. Everybody in the school was talking about it for days. Draco would still try to attempt to ruin Harry's reputation but nothing he did ever worked. Instead it backfired and it was found out that at the Quidditch Final Malfoy had paid somebody else from Slytherin to set a breaking charm on Harry's arm. With that Draco and the person he paid had five days of detention and 20 points taken from Slytherin. This was something Ron and Harry enjoyed seeing the most. Draco was forced to sell Chocolate Frogs in the morning, at noon, and in the evening at the Great Hall. The O.W.L.S. were coming soon for all of the students. Days dragged on, Harry was usually seen in the Prefect common room studying or just sitting there as though he was waiting for something. Everyday he would go and visit Cho, praying she would wake up. And when he wasn't by Cho he was near Ginny along with Ron, Fred, George, Paige, Samantha, and Hermione. Everybody was distressed about Ginny. Nobody knew if she had a chance to live.  
  
"Why isn't she getting any better, she can't die she just can't." Ron said softly. Samantha put her arms over him trying to comfort him but she knew what ever she did it wouldn't work.  
  
"I know Ron I know. No one wants to lose her but we might." She said quietly.  
  
Ron looked up at Samantha and he didn't say a word, nor was there any expression on his face. Everybody hoped that Ginny would've gotten better. But everyday she became weaker and weaker. Ginny was in critical condition, and nobody knew if she would ever wake up. Once Ginny had stopped breathing for a short period of time. But Madame Pomfrey was able to resuscitate. But that didn't help anybody. For a week or so everybody thought Ginny Weasley was dead. And with all the death mysteries going on, having a lesson with Professor Trelawny wasn't exactly the best thing to have and it only made matter ever worse. As Harry, Samantha, Paige, Ron, and Hermione sat in the Great Hall they looked at their schedules again.  
  
"Great. A divination lesson." Ron muttered.  
  
"You all should've quit." Hermione said.  
  
"I wish I could've.I should too, but I'll have to live with it. Mum said she would kill me if I quit one of my lessons that Hogwarts assigned for me." Ron said.  
  
Harry and Ron looked over at Paige and Samantha who seemed awfully quiet. Paige and Samantha were looking at their daily horoscopes. Samantha was laughing, smiling, and blushing. Paige was sort of mesmerized  
  
"This can't happen to me not now. I'm so close to getting a top grade!" Paige exclaimed.  
  
"I sure like my month. I'll be looking forward to it." Samantha said smiling.  
  
"You seem like you actually believe in that stuff." Ron said.  
  
"N-n-not really." Paige said stuttering as she put the horoscope parchment in her bag.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. He looked at Harry and muttered something under his breath that sounded like "Girls" Samantha than smacked Ron playfully in the arm and Paige chucked a couple of peas at Ron.  
  
In the early afternoon Harry, Ron, Samantha, and Paige walked up to the highest tower for their not very desired Divination Lesson with Professor Trelawney. As they all climbed up the ladder, Harry was the last one of climb up. As he entered the classroom he had gotten into the same perfume aroma-filled and humid classroom. Ron spotted a table near an open window and they all rushed for that table. Harry sat closest looking like he was going to fall out. Ron sat next to him on his left side. Paige sat by his right side and Samantha sat by Ron almost barely near the window. Moments later Professor Trelawney walked in. She still looked frail, bony, and tiny. Her spectacles were at the bridge of her nose and she was covered in 4-5 shawls.  
  
"Good afternoon to you all. I pray you all have had a good day." Professor Trelawney said in a mystic voice.  
  
Parvati Patil and Lavendar Brown sat right in front of her desk. They both looked at her with so much admiration. Everybody else was either suffocating in the perfumed room, sleeping, or was starting to get extremely bored. Paige was trying to pay attention but she soon found herself almost falling asleep. Samantha and Ron automatically fell asleep. Harry began to dose off a bit but suddenly he became alert and even more awake than before. As Professor Trelawney sat down she pounded a crystal onto her desk as though something had overcome her nerves and gave a sudden and loud sigh.  
  
"Someone in this class is distressed. I can feel it through my veins and it's empowering the aura around the room." She said mystically  
  
Ron, who had woken up after hearing the crystal pounding looked at Harry and they both turned around and hid their faces from exploiting any loud laughter. Samantha nudged Ron to keep him from laughing and because she wanted to fall asleep on Ron again. Paige gave Harry a handkerchief to muffle up his laughter. Professor Trelawney looked straight at Harry and the look of sympathy came across her face.  
  
"Potter, how have you been feeling these past few weeks?" she asked solemnly.  
  
"Well, I'm happy I'm still alive so I've been fine." Harry replied. He could see Ron was trying so hard not to laugh.  
  
"I see. The Aura in this room though Mr. Potter, it tells me that you are the one who is distressed." She said.  
  
"Considering that Voldemort came back.." he began to say. He noticed most of the people in the room were wincing.  
  
"Sorry.. I forgot I wasn't suppose to say that. But considering that he-who- must-not-be-named came back and tried to kill people I truly cared for I guess that's only one side effect." He replied again a little annoyed.  
  
Professor Trelawney got up from her seat and started to graze around the classroom. She breathed in deeply for the smell of perfume to come through. Everybody also saw that Parvati and Lavendar were imitating her. Her beady eyes laid upon Harry again. He was starting to get uncomfortable.  
  
"The Aura has also been sending me messages that you seem to fear something. Yes, it's telling me you seem to have feared death." She said mystically  
  
"I can't fear death. It follows me constantly and I hear the threats everyday so I've gotten used to it." He replied.  
  
This finally took Ron to his final toll. Samantha woke up with a jerk. She could see he was about to burst out laughing. So she turned his head and kissed him on the lips. When they got out of the kiss his mouth stayed closed but his eyes widened. Samantha nudged him again grumpily and fell asleep again. Luckily Professor Trelawney didn't see what Samantha had done and she still went back to observing Harry.  
  
"It doesn't tell me that you fear it for yourself my dear. It tells me that, you fear for it for someone else. Someone you love with all of your heart. Someone you wish to spend the rest of your life with." She said.  
  
Harry suddenly felt an empty feeling in his heart. After those words from Professor Trelawney he remembered that Cho was still in the hospital and she wasn't awake. Harry knew if he had created an outburst with Professor Trelawney than it wouldn't look good on his record at all.  
  
"Leave Cho out of this." He said hotly.  
  
"Ah yes. Your lady friend Cho Chang. An excellent student of mine I might add." She said as she sat down again.  
  
"My dear you have nothing to worry about. The spirits do not care for her soul yet. They wish to align her in Earth for a long term of time. Nothing will take her from you." Samantha, Paige, and Ron looked at Harry. All of them were smiling a bit.  
  
"How ever though, there is a death in the midst of us all I fear. But the vision of who it is.. I can't see who it is. Everything's so blurry." She said solemnly.  
  
"And she notices her mind is fogged up right now?" Ron muttered. Harry, Samantha, and Paige stifled in their laughter.  
  
"Death my dears, it's the worst thing in the world. For both the mourner and the victim. It's the worst thing imaginable." She said again.  
  
Professor Trelawney looked at Ron's direction with a solemn look on her face. Ron just raised an eyebrow at her. Professor Trelawney put one of her frail and skinny hands on a lit vanilla scented candle. She seemed very amused by the flame. And the reflection of it could be seen through her spectacles.  
  
"For today's lesson, we're going to see what we truly desire for your future and if you're lucky you might see the past. From both the dead and alive." She said mystically.  
  
"What do you mean by both dead and alive Professor?" Parvati Patil asked.  
  
"By dead and alive my dear, I'm meaning that we're going to see who you desire the most. Whether they are dead or alive." She replied.  
  
Ron, Samantha, and Paige looked at Harry with frowns on their faces. They knew who Harry truly desired to see again was his own parents. They've been dead for his whole life. He never got to know them or even have a life with them. This was going to be a lesson that Harry would never forget though. With a swish of her wand Professor Trelawney had 4 candles set for every table, since there was four people sitting at each table. Along with the candles there were four silver-like bowls. Inside of them there seemed to be a little bit of water in it. Just enough water to cover the bottom of the bowl though. Professor Trelawney got up and with another swish of her wand the torches blew out and shade drew across the windows.  
  
"All you shall need to do to pick up your candle and perform the spell Flammaray on the candle as so." She said.  
  
Professor Trelawney performed the spell and her candle was lit. Everybody else lit their candles but some of them almost missed the candle and lit their books. Parvati and Lavendar lit their candles with glee and had stupid grins on their faces. Harry lit his candle and then looked into his silver bowl knowing that he would see an image of his parents since that was what he desired the most.  
  
"Next, swirl the candle in a clockwise circular motion and say: Darkness does not prevail me, It cannot hide the emotions I see, Show me what I desire, With this simple spell with fire." She said.  
  
Wax fell from the tip of Professor Trelawney's candle and a light bluish smoke came from her silver bowl. She put the candle down and blew the flame out. She watched on for her vision and a smiled. Once the light blue smoke disappeared she did lumos on her wand to shine the light around the classroom.  
  
"What I have seen was quite satisfying. I saw Rowena Ravenclaw, ruling the school with her great mind and love for the future. Thus Divination began here." She said with a smile on her face.  
  
"So please now. Do proceed with the readings."  
  
The whole class groaned but they did as they were told. They feared Professor Trelawney would've added on more homework for them. Ron, Harry, Samantha, and Paige looked at each other.  
  
"Well who first?" Ron asked.  
  
"I guess I'll go.." Paige replied.  
  
"Good luck, let's hope it's nothing bad." Samantha said.  
  
Paige gave a sarcastic smile. She swirled her candle clockwise and hoped for the best.  
  
"Darkness does not prevail me, It cannot hide the emotions I see, Show me what I desire, With this simple spell with fire." She said.  
  
The wax fell from the tip of her candle and a pinkish smoke started to form. Harry, Ron, and Samantha looked closely at the vision. A woman with long black hair appeared. She seemed to be in her mid 20's and she was running a shop in Diagon Alley. She was beautiful and she looked exactly like Paige only she had a Chinese mark on the back of her neck that meant love.  
  
"This is the past it must be. Look those are Nimbus 2000's when they were first made!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Samantha took one glimpse of the woman and she bit her lower lip. Paige looked at the vision mesmerized and soon tears started to form.  
  
"Felicia." Paige said softly.  
  
"Felicia? Who's Felicia?" Ron asked.  
  
Paige touched the vision but it only glimmered in with the watery base. Samantha put her arm over her shoulder to give her comfort. Samantha sighed and she knew she had to explain.  
  
"Felicia. was Paige's older sister."  
  
"Wicked! Paige and her look so much alike!" Ron said.  
  
"Felicia and I always tried to attempt to look the same way. But when she got that marking on her neck that was the only thing I couldn't have. My mum and dad thought it was just a marking from a muggle term known as tattoos but. it wasn't." Paige said softly.  
  
"What was it?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"The marking on her neck was a sign of this cult she joined after she graduated from Hogwarts. But she betrayed the cult and one morning when Paige's mother went to go wake up her up.they found her dead." Samantha said quietly.  
  
Paige wiped away her tears and soon her vision disappeared. Samantha, Ron, and Harry gave her a hug for comfort.  
  
"Somebody go next please." Paige said softly.  
  
"I guess I will." Ron said.  
  
Ron swirled his candle clockwise around the silver bowl said the spell and soon a greenish color of smoke formed. A vision started to come up but it was getting blurry.  
  
"What the.bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
In the vision Ron was a famous Quidditch Player. His position was keeper and he found that he was absolutely charming and handsome. Ron had just finished playing a game. He was taking pictures for the Daily Prophet and signing autographs for adoring fans. Suddenly a woman with long blondish brown hair came running down to Ron. He hugged her and swung her up in the air and than everybody saw that it appeared to be Samantha only a few years older. After seeing that it caused Samantha and Ron to blush. But suddenly Ron could see that he was talking. But it was inaudible. A locket suddenly appeared around his neck. The future Samantha looked solemn at him and than he saw that he was starting to look sad as well. But soon the vision disappeared.  
  
"That. was sort of odd." Harry asked a little amazed.  
  
"You're telling me." Ron said a little confused.  
  
"Well we know one thing." Paige said smiling a bit a little better from her vision.  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked.  
  
"We know Samantha and Ron are going to be together for a long time." She said smiling.  
  
"Oh shut up Paige." Samantha said as she turned maroon.  
  
"Alright Samantha or Harry you're next." Ron said, his face as red as his hair.  
  
"I'll go next." Samantha said.  
  
Samantha did the same routine. The clockwise swirl and the spell. An orangish smoke came from her silver bowl and vision came in clearly. A woman with long blonde hair was walking around Hogwarts grounds with a huge smile on her face. She seemed to move gracefully with every step she took and the boys outside of the grounds couldn't take their eyes off of her.  
  
"That's my mum!" Samantha exclaimed.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Paige looked on completely amazed. Samantha's mother was walking towards one of the trees and she seemed like she was stretching. All of the boys were still focused on her and suddenly she started to do a graceful dance.  
  
"Harry.didn't we see the veelas dance something like that at the Quidditch World Cup?" Ron asked.  
  
"Er." Harry said.  
  
Samantha was utterly confused. And then suddenly she could hear faint voices from the silver bowl. Her mother was humming a devastatingly empowering tune. The boys around her walked closer to her and she still had a huge smile on her face. She kissed one of the boys and said "Glad to know you like veelas now." The vision then disappeared. All of them sat in amazement.  
  
"Sam.you're a veela?" Harry asked.  
  
"I-I- I didn't know!" Samantha said just as surprised.  
  
"Wow.I'm dating a veela!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Samantha laughed and kissed Ron.  
  
"Glad you're happy. alright Harry go on quick we get out of here in seven minutes." Samantha said.  
  
Harry nodded and did the routine one last time. A reddish color of smoke came from his silver bowl and the vision was crystal clear. A woman with brown hair was running across a field. Chasing her was a man with jet-black hair and glasses. It was taken place in the past as well because in the background Ron could see a cleansweeper that looked good and brand new.  
  
"You're like a maniac for brooms aren't you?" Harry asked.  
  
"I only am so than I can get a Nimbus 2000." Ron replied.  
  
The vision continued and Harry could see that the two people were his parents. He smiled slightly. James chased after Lily and she was laughing. Suddenly James caught up with her and they both fell to the ground. Both were still laughing and suddenly they kissed.  
  
"Aww." Paige and Samantha both said.  
  
But once out of it Harry no longer saw his mother on the ground. He saw Cho and she was smiling. Suddenly she got lifted up and he saw himself helping her. Cho put her arms around his shoulders and they both kissed. Harry remembered the day to be a picnic he set up for her. The vision than ended and the bell rang. Harry got up from his seat and walked out. Ron, Samantha, and Paige followed him as quick as they could but it was no use. He didn't want to talk nor did he feel like talking about the vision. He wanted to be left alone.  
  
Later that evening they all sat in the Great Hall. Harry was picking at his food not eating anything. Ron gave Samantha, Paige, and Hermione looks of concern. He cleared his throat but still Harry didn't look at them. Danielle came walking in all of the sudden with parchments in each hand. Each of them were filled with notes. She sat down with them trying to catch her breath. Apparently she ran some of the way to the Great Hall.  
  
"What do you have there Danielle?" Samantha asked.  
  
"All this afternoon I've been in the library searching for information on anything that can help all of us piece together what's happened through these couple of weeks. And believe me what I've found out is shocking." Danielle replied  
  
"Share it with us." Paige urged.  
  
"Alright well I've figured out how Voldemort got into Hogwarts." Danielle said.  
  
"We know that. He apparated in here." Ron said.  
  
"But it's not possible Ron! I keep telling you. In Hogwarts: A History it's said that nobody can apparate or fly into Hogwarts. It's impossible to do so." Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Exactly. But he did get in with this." Danielle said as she got out the silver and red ball that Harry had used to get the Burrow.  
  
"I used that to get to Ron's over the summer." Harry said.  
  
"Dad was just testing that out for the Ministry of Magic. It couldn't have been sold or anything." Ron said.  
  
"Yes I know, but Voldemort must've gotten a hold of it somehow. And he used it to get to Cho and than make a quick exit afterwards. This is the transporter that he used. Professor Dumbledore just explained this to my dad." Danielle said.  
  
"I keep forgetting you're my god sister." Harry said.  
  
"That's quite alright. But that's how Voldemort got in. It all makes sense." Danielle said.  
  
"Have you found out anything about Ginny's condition?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Unfortunately not. All I know is about the symptoms and I've realized all of them has happened. I read after the third symptom the victim would die. And I believe Ginny's still fighting it." Danielle said.  
  
"So.she might live?" Ron asked.  
  
"If she's been able to hold it off this long than yes Ron." Danielle replied.  
  
"I have to go you guys. I haven't seen Cho all day and I think I'll pay her a visit." Harry said.  
  
They all nodded and he walked off to the Hospital Wing. Near the door he saw Madame Pomfrey and Professor Mcgonagal. Both looked extremely solemn. Harry hid behind one of the columns and strained his ears to hear them.  
  
"How could this have happened? She was so young." Professor Mcgonagal said.  
  
"I know Minerva. I tried the best I could. I had a team of the best witch doctors with me. But nothing we did to help her worked at all." Madame Pomfrey replied softly.  
  
"How are we to tell her parents? Who knows what the students will be thinking after this gets out." Professor Mcgonagal said. "I don't know..but I can't believe she's gone." Madame Pomfrey replied.  
  
"I shall get Albus to right a letter to her parents tonight to inform her parents about this." Professor Mcgonagal said.  
  
Madame Pomfrey nodded and Professor Mcgonagal walked off to Dumbledore's office wiping her tears away. Madame Pomfrey sighed and walked back into the Hospital Wing. Harry stood frozen behind the column. Somebody had died. But worst of all he knew the only patients in the hospital wing at the time was Ginny and Cho. But the question was who had died?  
  
Alright cliffhanger. I will write chapter 15 up as fast as I can. Hehe. I hope you liked this chapter. And the dialogue spacing thing.I'm never gonna get used to. Well remember review and chapter 15 will be up! 


	15. Tears in Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is the 15th chapter. Enjoy and R+R If you want to I guess you could get one tissue. I think that's all you'll need. lol  
  
Harry didn't tell anybody about what he had heard that night. All he could do was worry about who had died. If Ginny had died it would've been like losing a sister. If Cho had died he would've lost the love of his life forever. Either way he didn't want to lose the both of them. The next day when he went to go find out Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let him go in.  
  
"Potter, I must insist that you don't come in." Madame Pomfrey said.  
  
"For what reason?" Harry said trying to act like he didn't already know that somebody had died.  
  
"Potter.just go back to your dormitory. A special announcement will be made tonight. Just go." She replied.  
  
"But." He began to say.  
  
"Potter, if you insist on going in than I suggest that you browse around and than leave alright?" she said.  
  
Harry nodded. Madame Pomfrey moved from the door and he walked in. He walked straight through the room expecting to see curtains around one bed to represent someone had died. But there was nothing. Cho wasn't in her bed she used to be in. And neither was Ginny.  
  
"You see? There's nothing in here for you to see. Now get on your way." She said.  
  
Harry walked out. Completely confused and worried. What if both Cho and Ginny had died? But then again as he remembered the conversation between Madame Pomfrey and Professor Mcgonagal, he realized they were only talking about one girl. But what if one had died and the other died shortly after? Everything was spinning in his mind. So many emotions were going on at once. Harry would've given anything to forget everything in his world right now. He walked back to the Prefect Common Room as it was a weekend and no classes were going to go on. He didn't know if he should've told Ron, Samantha, Paige, or Hermione about what he heard. He kept on hearing their responses in his mind. Like Hermione's for example.  
  
"Harry! You shouldn't have been eavesdropping! You could've been seen! You could've cost Gryffindor house points!"  
  
And then he heard Samantha's response in his mind.  
  
"Whoa, I would never have thought I'd see the day. When Famous Harry Potter eavesdrops. Wow." He thought about what Sam's response might be again and started to laugh slightly. He heard Paige's response in his mind next. And basically hers was the same as Hermione's. You would think Hermione and Paige were sisters. They had the same ambition, to study hard. They were practically competing for top grades. And then he heard Ron's and he knew it would only be two words.  
  
"Bloody Hell."  
  
He walked up to the portrait and said the password. Harry walked into the common room and saw that Samantha was fighting with Ron.  
  
"How could you say that I ever did?!" Samantha yelled.  
  
"Well maybe it's because you're half veela! Veela's get tempted to doing something like that!" Ron yelled back.  
  
"But I never even touched Seamus! Ron you have to believe me!" Samantha yelled.  
  
"But Seamus would never lie to me! Samantha, how could you just go and kiss him like that?" Ron yelled back.  
  
Harry could see Hermione was in the depth of it all. She was trying to study for something in Potions but with all of the screaming Harry didn't know how if could've been possible. He saw Paige was peeking from the Girls Dormitory but she rolled her eyes and closed the door. Samantha looked as if she were ready to kill. Ron clenched his fists in fury.  
  
"And you said you loved me. You have a funny way of showing it." Ron said.  
  
Samantha than slapped him in the face. Causing Ron to go even redder than before. Harry got hold of Hermione and pulled her away before they would have to get into the fight.  
  
"I've done nothing but love you Ronald Weasley. I never kissed Seamus. And I can't believe you can't even trust me. Your own girlfriend." Samantha said voice breaking.  
  
With that Samantha ran up the stairs and went into the Girls Dormitory with a slam. Hermione quickly followed afterwards with her books. Ron stood there dismayed and angry. He pounded his fists on the table.  
  
"Why did you fight?" Harry finally asked.  
  
"Seamus told me that Samantha kissed him. Dean claimed he witnessed it." Ron replied.  
  
"Ron, you and I both know Samantha would never do that. She loves you and you love her. Have been since we got here. What happened?" Harry asked  
  
"I don't know ok? It's just, with all of what's happened these past few weeks I don't know who to trust anymore. Or what to believe." Ron replied  
  
"You can trust your friends Ron. That's why we're here. You can choose to believe anything you want to. You can choose to believe Samantha. I know her. She would never do anything like this to you." Harry said.  
  
Ron sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. He was distressed after all of what's happened to Ginny. And now all he could do was keep in anger and depression.  
  
"Look really I would love to say sorry to Sam right now. But I can't. She probably won't talk to me." Ron said  
  
"Well try tonight. You can't just belt out rage to someone you care for. It's not the way to do that Ron. You talk to them. And that's all you and Sam need to do. Just talk. And trust me I know she will listen." Somebody said.  
  
It was Paige. She walked down the steps and walked over to the both of them.  
  
"She doesn't feel like speaking to you now Ron. What ever you did you just screwed up big time." Paige said  
  
Ron looked down to the ground feeling extremely guilty.  
  
"She'll speak to you at dinner. Right now she's crying her eyes out. I hope you're happy." Paige said.  
  
Paige walked away disappointed in Ron. Ron's guilt only started to build up even more. Harry looked at Ron and he knew he couldn't tell him about what he heard and was told. At this point he knew he couldn't tell anyone. Dinner was only an hour away the soon the announcement would be made. Harry had an unpleasant feeling in his stomach. He was worried and he was scared. He was starting to feel the guilt as well. What if it was Ginny who had died? It would only make Ron's life even more miserable for himself than it already was. The Weasley's have been like a family to him. Since his first year at Hogwarts they have done nothing but support him and care for him as if he was apart of the family. But having to see Ginny go from what Harry would always think to be the perfect family, he knew it would tear everyone apart. But if it was Cho, he knew his world would be upside down again. That would've been another person who he cared for dearly to die on him. Harry slapped him fists down on to the table causing Ron to jolt.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked alarmed.  
  
Harry looked at his hands and he suddenly got up and walked up to the stairs. Ron still called after him.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?" Ron asked again.  
  
And still Harry didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. All he could do was regret that he ever heard Madame Pomfrey and Professor Mcgonagal talking.  
  
As dinnertime quickly came Harry got out of the Boys Dormitory still worried. When he got out he saw no one in the common room. He got out and he headed for the Great Hall. When he walked in he saw that Hermione and Ron were no longer sitting near Paige and Samantha. Paige and Samantha were sitting near Parvati Patil and Lavendar Brown. Every once in a while he could see that Paige was glaring at Ron. And Samantha's eyes were red and puffy. Harry took a seat across from Ron and Hermione. Hermione's eyes trailed from Ron to Samantha and than back at Harry. She had a look of worry in her eyes. For the rest of the feast everybody seemed to be eating in silence. It was sort of eerie. Harry waited and waited. He expected at any given moment Professor Mcgonagal would tap her glass for Dumbledore to make an announcement. And near the end of the feast Professor Mcgonagal tapped her glass to get the students attention.  
  
"May I have your attention please?" she said.  
  
Everybody in the Great Hall got quiet. And again Harry could feel a guilty pit in his stomach. Dumbledore got up from his seat eyes glistening from his moon shaped spectacles.  
  
"Over these last few weeks, chaos has been going on around the school. With you-know-who's return it was thought to be known that students attending Hogwarts would be safe. And I assure you that you are." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Now over these past few weeks, two victims fell into Voldemort's grasp. And I regret to say these two victims were Miss. Cho Chang of Ravenclaw and Miss. Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor."  
  
Everybody started to chatter around. It was as if they didn't even know about Cho and Ginny ever being taking hostage. Some people were very surprised and some of the Ravenclaws were crying.  
  
"These two young ladies have been in the hospital wing for over 3 weeks. Both in terrible critical condition. But we have someone who would like to say hello to you all again." Dumbledore said.  
  
Everybody tried to look in through the back door as Professor Mcgonagal had opened it. A tiny shadow appeared. It was dark from where they were coming in. Harry looked over at Ron, Hermione, Paige, and Samantha. They all looked on. Finally as the light shown on Professor Mcgonagal and the figure, Harry couldn't believe his eyes and neither could anybody else in the Great Hall. They all started to chatter again. The girl was crying and she was a bit shaky.  
  
"There was a death two nights ago. And I regret to say that we couldn't save Miss. Ginny Weasley." Professor Mcgonagal said softly.  
  
Harry got up from his seat. And Cho slowly departed from Professor Mcgonagal. She ran over to him and they embraced. Cho cried hard into his shoulder.  
  
"Harry it should've been me! It should have been me.." Cho cried.  
  
Harry looked on to Paige, Samantha, and Hermione. And then he took one look at Ron and he could see there was no emotion whatsoever on his face. Fred and George just looked down to the ground both with their face in their hands.  
  
"It should have been me. Ginny shouldn't have died. It should've been me." Cho cried again.  
  
Cho let Harry go. She looked around to all of the people in the Great Hall. She covered her face with her hands and she ran out of the Great Hall running for the Prefect Common Room. Paige and Samantha quickly followed after her. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out afterwards. But soon Ron was dragged away as he saw his parents with the rest of the family. And finally for the first time Harry and Hermione couldn't believe their eyes. Ron was actually crying. Harry and Hermione walked back into in the Prefect Common Room and they could see Paige and Samantha on one of the couches. Both were distraught.  
  
"How could this have happened? H-h-how are we going to get through this?" Paige asked as she was trying to hold back her tears.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked over to them.  
  
"This is our reality you guys. Ginny's gone." Hermione said softly.  
  
Paige held one of the couch pillows close to her. And tears slowly fell from her eyes. Samantha was clearly distraught. She got up and stumbled a bit. They heard soft whimpers come from her as she walked up to the Girls Dormitory.  
  
"Sam? Are you gonna be alright?" Hermione asked as tears started to form in her eyes  
  
"I'm not sure anymore Hermione. I'm really not sure." Samantha replied softly.  
  
There was an awkward silence. Harry looked into the fire and one of his nightmares had actually come true. One of the people that he cared for was murdered by none other than Lord Voldemort. And it was a real reality check as Ginny was no longer there with them.  
  
Ok I know it was sorta obvious Ginny was gonna be the one to die but still..You know I tried. Lol. Ok Please review if you have the time thanks. Chapter 16 is coming up soon. And I might end it there. It's either chapter 16 or 17 I end it. And if you guys want and please vote on this.should I make a sequel for this? All right opinions most appreciated. 


	16. Love will Last until the end of Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is the last chapter. I will make a sequel if it's wanted so please tell me in the reviews. Reviews most appreciated.  
  
Everything stayed silent that night. Paige and Samantha had gone up to the Girl's Dormitory after hearing a loud thump. Harry tried to find out what had happened. Every once in a while Samantha would go down to the Prefect's Bathroom with rags just to moisten them up.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked.   
  
"Cho's fainted…but please don't worry about it." Samantha said quickly.  
"Wait… Cho's fainted?" he said  
  
Samantha looked at him almost dropping the rags. She quivered a little but than she just walked up again. Before closing the door to the Girl's Dormitory she left him with one last comment.  
  
"Cho's still in an emotional status. But please she doesn't want you to worry about her. When she's ready to talk to you than you'll see her."  
  
Ever since that comment and night, Harry didn't see Cho anywhere in sight. She never came into the Great Hall. She never was seen in the common room. Whenever he asked Paige or Samantha about her, they never gave him an answer. But instead they would exchange looks of worries. When Harry wasn't asking about Cho though, he was with The Weasley's. During this time it would be especially hard for them. Mrs. Weasley whenever seen always had tears running down her face. Fred and George were always seen with frowns on their faces. They had never pulled a prank on anybody for days. Nobody has questioned them though. And Ron, as Harry and everybody else hated to see, was in deep distress. No one left his side. And they did his best to comfort him. But nobody knew they couldn't get Ginny back. She truly was gone.  
  
Planning the funeral would be the hardest part. It was already planned that the ceremony would be held in a plain right outside of Hogsmeade. It would truly be the hugest ceremony since Cedric's own funeral. With all the student's coming in from Hogwarts and Ginny's family it would be packed. The people who were to speak on her behalf no one knew about. But through all of what everybody had said they all knew Dumbledore would be speaking. The second speaker was never revealed.   
  
"Are you going to be alright?" Harry asked nervously while he and Ron walked back to the common room one day.  
  
"I guess so…I don't know. It's definitely going to take some time to get over." Ron replied.  
  
Harry nodded and there was an awkward silence as they continued to walk.  
  
"Have you spoken to Cho yet?" Ron asked to break the silence.  
  
Harry's stomach lurched suddenly when Ron had mentioned Cho. He hadn't seen her for days and every night he would miss her as just as he did when she was unconscious in the Hospital Wing.  
  
"I'd feel guilty if I just went to see her and leave you with your distress." Harry said  
  
"Wait a minute. You haven't seen Cho because of me?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well… also because Samantha and Paige. They say she's not ready to-" he began to say.  
  
But just as he and Ron entered the common room, Samantha and Paige literally pushed Harry back out. Causing him to almost fall over.  
  
"You have to talk to Cho. It's seriously breaking our hearts to see you guys not talking." Paige said as she dragged him out with Sam.  
  
"Cho hasn't smiled for days. We haven't seen the love spark between you two for a long time. It's starting to sadden me." Samantha said.   
  
Harry's mind was spinning. He was getting confused but he couldn't miss his chance to talk to Cho.  
  
"Wait a minute. I can just go and talk to her now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes!" Samantha and Paige exclaimed.  
  
"Well where is-" he began to say.  
  
But Harry suddenly caught a glimpse of Cho right outside on the Grounds. She was sitting under the shade of one of the trees right near the river. He looked out to her and his stomach lurched again.  
  
"Go see her mate. You two need the closure. Love each other again." Ron said.  
  
"Harry please go and see her. We don't want you guys to end your relationship." Samantha said.  
  
Harry sighed and thought for a few moments. He hasn't seen Cho for a couple of days. With Samantha and Paige's words, he clearly knew Cho had been depressed for a while. Hearing that she hasn't smiled for days just made him feel so empty. He knew he had to speak with her but he felt guilty since he'd be leaving Ron with his pain. Somehow though Ron did interpret what he was thinking.  
  
"Go on. I'll be fine for a while. Don't worry about me." Ron said/  
  
"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, yes just go and get your girl back! Snog her again in front of us!" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
They all laughed but Harry couldn't help but turn a dark shade of red.  
  
"Ok, I guess maybe later Cho and I will meet up with you guys for dinner." He said.  
  
"That would be brilliant. Go on Harry." Samantha said.  
  
"Wait, before you leave…I think you should return something to her." Paige said quietly.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged looks of confusion. He looked at Samantha and he could see her expression changed abruptly. Paige looked at her uneasily and she bit her lower lip. She trailed her hand to her bag and finally she got a hold of it. She sighed and she handed it to Harry.  
  
"Here, I think you should get this back to Cho." She said.  
  
Harry's heart suddenly stopped. In his hand was the promise ring he had given her on Valentine's day. He grasped it and put it in his robes.   
  
"Don't take it personally. We just found it lying on her dresser…" Paige said.  
  
Harry took one last glance at them all. With that he waved goodbye and started to head outside to have a little talk with Cho.  
  
~~~~Outside~~~~~  
  
Cho sat outside with her knees close to her body. Her eyes again were red and puffy from crying so much. She felt as though her world had come crashing down once again. Another death had come into her life and she couldn't take it. Cho felt as though she had lost everything including Harry's love. That was one of the reasons why she had taken off the promise ring. She remembered on what Harry had said about the ring. The ring once belonged to his own mother. Cho felt she wasn't good enough for such an honor. Ginny's death had affected her deeply. Cho was in a state of depression.   
  
She got up from where she was sitting and walked over to the lake. She sat down and looked at her own miserable reflection, as the tears still flowed down freely. She bit her lower lip to try to keep the tears in but it didn't work. She felt so weak at this state. She knew it would be stupid for her to just continue to cry but she couldn't help herself. She wanted to be left alone for as long as it would be possible. Thoughts filled her mind and pain quickly rushed through. She pulled her hair back and the tears flowed down again. A figure showed up right in front of her. She didn't look up. She didn't say word. All she did was try to conceal her tears.  
  
"You can't hide your tears from me love. But please don't cry." A familiar voice said.  
  
Cho still didn't look up because she knew exactly whom the voice belonged to. It was Harry. She felt so ashamed that she was crying in front of him. She didn't want him to see her so distressed. Little did she know it was hurting him as much as she thought.   
  
"Please talk to me Cho. Don't leave me out of your world. Let me hear your voice again. Let me see your loving smile. Let me see you happy Cho. Seeing you distressed only brings me down." Harry said quietly.   
  
"I don't want to look like a fool to you. I never wanted you to see me like this…" Cho cried softly.  
  
"I could never think less of you Cho. I love you and nothing will ever change that." He said.  
  
Cho bit her lower lip again and fresh new tears formed. She let out a soft cry as she closed her eyes. Cho was in depression and she knew it. She didn't want Harry to go through her pain. She felt terrible  
  
"I'm a horrible person. I don't deserve your kindness. Ginny's death is my fault. I should have died. I should have protected her with any risk." Cho cried again.  
  
"No, no you know that's not true. It's not something you could've avoided. It's nothing anybody could've avoided." Harry said.  
  
"But than why do I feel so guilty? Voldemort should've taken me not Ginny." Cho cried.  
  
Harry sighed. He didn't want Cho to cry. He didn't want Cho to cry. He didn't want to see her so hurt. He took her hand in his and led her up.  
  
"Come with me. I need to tell you something/" Harry said.  
  
Cho just nodded as she looked down at the ground, extremely guilty and ashamed. Harry led her to a small little bench over in the grounds. He sat her down and he knelt on his knees still holding on to her hands.  
  
"I want to tell you a little story of mine." He said.  
  
"Go on Harry. I'm listening." Cho said softly.  
  
Harry took a deep breath, hoping what he was about to say would help. And he hoped they would finally look at each other eye to eye. Cho still had a frown on her face, tears falling, and she was looking down at the ground waiting to hear what he had to say.  
  
"There was this girl that I met in my third year. By far I knew she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life. This girl had everything. She was beautiful, intelligent, and she was an excellent seeker for the Ravenclaw team." He said.  
  
Harry paused for a moment. For a split second he could've sworn he saw a tiny smile on her face. He continued on.  
  
"And I fell for this girl instantly. She was amazing. I always acted like a fool in front of her especially when I tried to impress her. I wanted this girl to be mine. But I couldn't have her because she was already taken." Harry said again.   
  
Tears continued to fall from Cho's eyes. But she nodded gesturing him to continue.  
  
"It broke my heart when I knew she was taken by somebody. It hurt more when I knew that it was somebody I had known. Every ounce of jealousy was running through my veins. But everytime I saw her, she always had a sweet and loving smile on her face. I knew she was happy and that's all I wanted for her. Just to be happy." He said  
  
Cho had a little strain. Harry couldn't tell whether she was crying again or taking a breath. They were still holding on to each other's hands very tightly. Harry picked Cho's hand up every once in a while and kissed her hand trying to bring comfort to her. While her other hand was placed right over her heart. Harry ran his fingers up and down Cho's hand. He wanted to calm her down. He continued on with his story.  
  
"Everyday as weeks and months went by she was always seen with him. Until one day as he and I competed against each other in a tournament, we went for a trophy to bring glory to the school. But as he and I grasped for a handle it turned out to be a trap. That trap led us right to Voldemort's lair. After a few moments as we grazed around trying to watch out for danger, I-I-I saw him fall to the ground dead." Harry said softly.  
  
Cho grasped onto his hand a little tighter. She was mouthing the words 'it wasn't your fault.' Over and over again. And for the first time through their conversation, Cho had finally made eye contact with Harry. He could see the pain in her eyes as the tears gleamed brightly.  
  
"As hurt as I was I knew I had to bring his body back to bring his honor to the school. So I risked my life to get his body back. That day I thought I was going to die but I didn't. But I felt I should've died. And now to this day I still have tiny bruises and scars to remind me about that horrible day." He said.  
  
Harry pulled his shoulder sleeve down and Cho saw what seemed to be a bruised on his shoulder with a straight-lined scar. He covered it up again and now Harry and Cho were looking deep into each other's eyes. He knew he had to continue.  
  
"That day when I went into the Great Hall, I saw a lot of people distressed and crying. I had so much guilt in me. I felt that I could've just saved that boy and he'd still be alive right now. That feeling stayed with me. As I glanced over looking at that girl, I could see she was completely heartbroken. I couldn't stand seeing the tears in her eyes. And I always felt so guilty about that boy's death. But when I got to talk with this girl, she assured me it wasn't my fault. She assured me that I didn't have to feel guilty. And she assured me that we'd have a lasting friendship." He said quietly.  
  
Cho smiled slightly and she pushed her hair away from her eyes. She wiped the tears away and her smile began to broaden even more.  
  
"I'm glad that girl chose to have a lasting friendship with you." She said softly.  
  
"And once we got to get to know each other we become more than friends. Everyday we got closer. Everyday she always assured me nothing was my fault. We found our closure. And to this day I am honored to be loving the girl who is right in front of me." Harry said.  
  
Cho smiled and in her hear she was overwhelmed with love and happiness. Harry smiled and touched her face. Cho laughed slightly. She than threw her arms around Harry. She hugged him and he hugged her back. They embraced for a while. Both seemed like they never wanted to let go.  
  
"I love you Harry Potter. I love you with all of my heart." Cho said.  
  
"I love you too Cho. And I know I always will." Harry said.  
  
Harry got up and led Cho up as well. They walked hand in hand back to the entrance of the castle. They both stopped and faced each other again. Harry took the promise ring out of his robes.  
  
"I think I should get this back to you. That is if you still want to wear it…"Harry said  
  
Cho looked at the ring and took it. She scanned it for a brief moment and than she slipped it back onto her finger.  
  
"I won't even think about taking this ring off of my finger." Cho said.   
  
They both smiled and within a few seconds they got closer and than they shared a loving kiss for the first time in weeks.  
  
With Harry and Cho's relationship renewed all somehow seemed to get slightly better. Of course Samantha and Paige were overwhelmed when Harry and Cho entered the Great Hall hand in hand. And to their surprise it brought a small smile to Ron's face. A week after though Ginny's funeral came by. The students of Hogwarts walked up to the plains. Music was sounded through. Doves were flying up to the sky to bring peace. The ceremony was truly beautiful. Cho was asked to read the inscription on Ginny's funeral for everybody to hear. As she walked up Harry stood by her side still holding on to her hand. She took a deep breath and she looked around to all of the mourners and she could feel the tears running down.  
  
"Here lies an angel of pure heart,  
The youngest and sweetest soul to have left Earth,  
A sister,   
A daughter,  
A true friend,  
Rest in Peace Dearest Virginia Weasley." Cho said.  
  
Near the gravestone were bouquets of flowers and lit candles. As Cho and Harry sat down again they listened to Dumbledore's speech. Everybody at the ceremony was tied on to his words. The second person that was to speak turned down last minute. It was still a mystery on who the person was. But with everything else it didn't even matter. Near the end as the ceremony came to an end, Cho approached Ginny's burial ground with two roses in her hand. A black veil cover her face but she soon flipped it up. She ran her fingers over the gravestone and she rested the roses on the top.  
  
"Rest in peace dear friend." She said softly.  
  
Holding back her tears, Cho walked over to Paige, Samantha, Harry, and Ron. She placed her hand on Ron's shoulder. He rested his hand on hers. They knew things would be different.  
  
"Everything will be hard at first…but I know we'll get through this." She said softly.  
  
Ron smiled slightly. He took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Thank you, that really does mean so much to me." Ron said.  
  
For the last week that everybody had at Hogwarts, everyone just contemplated on what they would do once they got out of Hogwarts. That was also the week where Harry found out that Cho had to retake her sixth year again.   
  
"It's not that I was stupid or anything. It's just I was unconscious for most of the time so I have to retake it. I haven't learned enough." Cho said.  
  
"That means we will get to graduate together Cho!" Samantha and Paige exclaimed.  
  
"Exactly and I'm glad for that." Cho said while smiling.  
  
Harry gave her a hug; he was thrilled that he would get to spend the rest of his Hogwarts years with Cho. The last day they would ever have at Hogwarts until after Summer Vacation quickly came. Cho spent her last few hours at Hogwarts sitting over by a beautiful willow tree. She rested upon it for a while thinking about all the things that had happened to her. But the one thing that remained in her mind and heart was Harry. She took a look at the promise ring as the diamonds gleamed. Harry than came by, he apparently stood over somewhere watching her. He smiled just by admiring Cho's beauty.   
  
"Have I told you how honored I am to be with you?" He said as he walked over to her and got her in his arms.   
  
Cho laughed a little bit. "Only about a million times. But at this point, I can only hope we'll last forever." She said.  
  
"We will Cho. Trust me, we will." Harry said.  
  
Harry and Cho sat there watching the sun set. With that it gave them a stronger bond. And they both hoped for the best for years to come in their life together.  
  
The End.  
Ok Sequel is in line; Chapter 1 for the sequel is in the works. This is the last chapter for this story though guys. But um remember reviews still greatly appreciated and I'll see you in a couple of days or maybe weeks…lol when the sequel comes out. Title isn't decided yet but it'll come in time. 


End file.
